Leyendo Cazadores de Sombras: Ciudad de Huesos
by ClaryJackson2000
Summary: Desde el futuro seis libros son mandados para leer y aprender de ellos que cambios son necesarios antes que el desastre llegue. Personajes: Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Sheldon? y muchos mas faltan para venir.
1. La Llegada

**Solo soy dueña de la historia, el resto es de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

-No, absolutamente no.

-¡Vamos Alec!, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos algo medianamente divertido?

Sinceramente a Jace no le podía importar menos el berrinche de Isabelle, el solo quería salir del instituto y matar a un par de demonios, crear un poco de problemas…lo usual, con tal de no estar en el instituto un minuto más.

-Izzy no podemos simplemente ir sin más…

Momento de actuar-pensó Jace-.

-De hecho, Hodge ya sabe.

Alec lo observo un momento –traidor- pero cuando se disponía a hablar una luz blanca apareció en el medio del salón y crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Inmediatamente los tres se pusieron alerta, pero nunca habían visto nada parecido y ellos habían visto muchas cosas extrañas.

-Pero que….- empezó cuando de repente una chica y un chico atravesaron la luz luciendo igual o más confundidos que ellos.

Les llevo un momento a todos recuperarse del shock y por supuesto Jace fue el primero en hablar.

-Mundanos, ¿que los trae aquí?

-¿Mundanos? ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo la chica.

Jace lo tenía que admitir, era hermosa. Era pelirroja, ojos verdes, era baja, muy baja, caderas estrechas, tórax pequeño, llevaba un jean un poco gastado, camisa negra y chaqueta de jean, junto a tenis blancos. Se encontró a si mismo recorriéndole con la mirada tratando de memorizarla, de absorber cada detalle de ella.

-Pregunte primero - detrás de él Alec e Izzy seguían alertas.

La chica lo observó por primera vez desde que llegó –ángel-. Pensó.

-Vimos una luz y la atravesamos y de repente estoy en un lugar con 3 chicos más, creo que tengo el honor de recibir las respuestas primero.

-Supongo - dijo alargando la o.-Te encuentras en el instituto-ignorando las protestas de Alec, continuó - tú turno.

Pero la chica no dijo nada, solo observo a su amigo, teniendo una conversación silenciosa.

-Bueno, ya se los dije, vimos una luz y la atravesamos y… aparecimos en el instituto, donde sea que eso es.

-déjenme aclarar… vieron una luz sospechosa en medio de su habitación y la cruzaron sin más, ¿sin preguntarse de los peligros?-Isabelle dijo.

El chico observo a Isabelle embobado y Jace rodó los ojos –mundanos –.

La chica fue la que hablo –bueno… supongo no fue mi mejor decisión.-hablaba con inseguridad ahora.

Jace no pudo evitar sonreír y cuando se dispuso a hablar, Hodge apareció.

-Hay un paquete para una tal clarissa, ¿saben quién es?- pregunto sin siquiera mirarlos, estaba enfocado en el paquete.

Todos lo miraron en shock y Jace empezó a pensar que le podía decir a Hodge cuando el mundano hablo.

-¿Por qué te entregan paquetes aquí Clary?- tenía confusión escrita en toda su cara y la chica – Clarissa- se encontraba en igual estado.

Y Jace se encontró admirando como contrastaba con su cabello rojizo, sacudió rápidamente su cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos.

Hodge levantó la mirada y observó a la chica que Jace ahora sabía se llamaba Clarissa por un momento antes de dejar caer el paquete

-¿Jocelyn?

-No, ella es mi… ¿Cómo la conoce?- Jace no tenía idea de que estaba pasando ahora y lo le gustaba no saber nada.

-Lo lamento, mi error. Vieja amiga.-dijo recogiendo el paquete y entregándolo a Clary, con ojos dudosos e inquietos, luego observo toda la habitación y se fue.

Todo el mundo observaba a Clary ahora.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? - Preguntó Alec - ¿él solo se fue?

-Al parecer - Jace observaba con mucha atención a Clarissa.

Y ella sintiendo la mirada de todos se apresuró a abrir el paquete como si pudiera evadirlas.

-Son libros.

Jace mantuvo su expresión en blanco y rápidamente cruzó la habitación hasta llegar al lado de ella, donde le quito los libros para poder él observarlos.

-Las niñas no deberían recibir cosas de extraños-dijo abriendo agarrando un libro y dándole el resto a Alec e Isabelle para que todos pudieran examinarlos.

-¡No soy una niña!- y antes de poder decir o hacer otra cosa, sus ojos se enfocaron en un punto al otro lado de la habitación, rápidamente cruzó esta y antes de que le pudieran decir algo, agarro la hoja que flotaba ahí y la leyó, su cara cambio de confusión a indignación a incredulidad.

Se apresuró a llamar la atención de los demás que seguían viendo los libros y una vez conseguida leyó la nota en voz alta.

 _"Queridos Nephilim y Sheldon._

 _Por si no se han dado cuenta, están encerrados en el instituto, nadie puede salir ni entrar._

 _El futuro es un desastre (uno muy grande) y esta era la única manera de poder cambiarlo._

 _Tienen 6 libros que leer, una vez terminados ustedes tendrán en sus manos la decisión a tomar, que podría cambiar todo el mundo si así lo deciden… sin presiones._

 _No se maten regalos del ángel y Sheldon"._

-¿Quién es Sheldon?-preguntó Isabelle.

-¿Leer? Que estupidez-No pudo evitar decir el Jace- como se supone que leer nos va a ayudar a salvar al mundo.

Nadie lo escucho, todos estaban enfocados en Alec que ya había llegado a la puerta (eso fue rápido -. pensaron los recién llegados) e intentaba y no lograba abrir la puerta del instituto.

Cuando ya todos lo habían intentado y se habían dado cuenta que su única alternativa era leer, todos se sentaron en los muebles.

-Supongo que deberíamos presentarnos - dijo Clarissa - yo soy Clarissa Fairchild, pero llamenme Clary y él es mi mejor amigo, Simon Lewis.

Isabelle le sonrió a este último - Mi nombre es Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood - le ofrecio la mano a Simón que este torpemente agarro - y él es mi hermano - movió la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Alec, que alzó una ceja a Simón provocando que este le soltara la mano a Isabelle.

-Hey, hola - río nervioso.

-Y él - señaló a Jace que movió la cabeza en señal de saludo - Es Jace, Jace Wayland.

Una vez terminaron las introducciones y una vez que todos estuvieran acomodados en los muebles (Alec, Isabelle y Simón se sentaron el primero y Jace y Clary en el segundo), muy a pesar de ella, aunque no pudo dejar de notar que Alec no paraba de fulminarla con la mirada.

Jace decidió que él iba a leer primero, por ser "el ser con mayor superioridad de la habitación" (Clary se rió cuando lo dijo y el fulmino con la mirada) con una confianza renovada agarro el libro y se dispuso a leer…

* * *

 **¿Que les parece? es muy importante sus opiniones, ¡cualquier sugestión, estoy abierta a ellas!**


	2. Pandemonium

**Solo soy dueña de la historia, el resto es de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **-Sin duda estás de broma - dijo el gorila de la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el enorme pecho.  
Dirigió una mirada amedrentadora al muchacho de la chaqueta roja con cremallera y sacudió la afeitada cabeza.**

 **-No puedes entrar con eso ahí.**

¡Oh vamos! Prácticamente lo estaba invitando a reírse y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo mientras los demás rodaban los ojos (los lightwood) y otros lo miraban con incredulidad (Clary y Simón).

 **Los aproximadamente cincuenta adolescentes que hacían cola ante el club Pandemónium se inclinaron hacia adelante para poder oír.  
La espera era larga para entrar en aquel club abierto a todas las edades, en especial en domingo, y no acostumbraba a suceder gran cosa en la cola. Los gorilas eran feroces y caían al instante sobre cualquiera que diera la impresión de estar a punto de causar problemas. **

Los lightwoods inmediatamente le dieron "la mirada" a Jace y este rodo los ojos.

 **Clary Fray, de quince años, de pie en la cola con su mejor amigo, Simón, se inclinó como todos los demás, esperando algo de animación.**

-¿Qué?

Fue lo que todos dijeron antes de voltear a ver a Clary que tenía los ojos bien abiertos como todos los demás.

-¿Clary, tienes alguna idea de lo que está pasando?- Simón le pregunto sintiendo más valiente de lo que era y fulminando con la mirada a los cazadores de sombras.

Jace bufo al darse cuenta de esto. Pero igualmente observo a Clary preguntándose quién podía ser esta chica y porque era tan importante.

-No entiendo- fue su única respuesta. Obviamente estaba igual o más confundida que los demás en la habitación.

Antes de que alguien más hablara Jace mencionó indiferente que sería mejor continuar con la lectura y así averiguarían que estaba pasando. Obtuvo miradas de sorpresa por parte de Alec e Isabelle, una de sospecha por parte de Simón (quien obviamente no confiaba en el), y una de agradecimiento de Clary.

Ignoro esto y rápidamente continúo.

 **-¡Ah, vamos!  
El chico enarboló el objeto por encima de la cabeza. Parecía un palo de madera con un extremo acabado en punta.  
-Es parte de mi disfraz.  
El portero del local enarcó una ceja.  
-¿Qué es?- El muchacho sonrió ampliamente. Tratándose de Pandemónium, tenía un aspecto de lo más normal, se dijo Clary.**

 **Lucía cabellos teñidos de azul eléctrico, que sobresalían en punta alrededor de la cabeza igual que los zarcillos de un pulpo sobresaltado, pero sin complicados tatuajes faciales ni grandes barras de metal atravesándole las orejas o los  
labios.  
-Soy un cazador de vampiros. **

**Hizo presión sobre el objeto de madera, que se dobló con la facilidad de una brizna de hierba torciéndose hacia un lado.**

 **\- Es de broma. Gomaespuma. ¿Ves?  
Los dilatados ojos del muchacho eran de un verde excesivamente brillante, advirtió Clary: del color del anticongelante, de la hierba en primavera. Lentes de contacto coloreadas, probablemente. **

Isabelle, Jace y Alec inmediatamente se pusieron alertas al escuchar y leer esto.

 **El hombre de la puerta se encogió de hombros, repentinamente aburrido.  
-Ya. Entra.  
El chico se deslizó por su lado, veloz como una anguila. A Clary le gustó el movimiento airoso de sus hombros, el modo en que agitaba los cabellos al moverse. **

Simón le dio una miraba antes de ver a otro lado resignado (cosa que Jace noto y Clary ignoro al estar evitando las miradas de incredulidad que recibía)

 **Había una palabra en francés que su madre habría usado para describir al muchacho: insouciant, despreocupado.**

 **-Lo encontrabas guapo -dijo Simon en tono resignado- ¿verdad?**

 **Clary le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero no respondió.**

Isabelle se rio mientras Clary se ocultaba atrás de su fiero cabello rojo.

 **Dentro, el club estaba lleno de humo de hielo seco. Luces de colores recorrían la pista de baile, convirtiéndola en un multicolor país de las hadas repleto de azules, verdes ácidos, cálidos rosas y dorados.  
El chico de la chaqueta roja acarició la larga hoja afilada que tenía en las manos mientras una sonrisa indolente asomaba a sus labios. Había resultado tan fácil... un leve glamour (un encantamiento) en la hoja, para que pareciera inofensiva, otro poco en sus ojos, y en cuanto el encargado de la puerta le hubo mirado directamente, entrar ya no fue un problema. **

-No narrabas tú- Isabelle señalo a clary claramente confundida al igual que todos.

"Distinto punto de vista" Jace pensó antes de continuar con la lectura.

 **Por supuesto, probablemente habría conseguido pasar sin tomarse tantas molestias, pero formaba parte de la diversión..., engañar a los mundis, haciéndolo todo al descubierto justo frente a ellos, disfrutando de las expresiones de desconcierto de sus rostros bobalicones.**

Jace frunció el ceño antes de sonreír de manera ladina.

Alec e Isabelle rodaron los ojos claramente acostumbrados a los cambios de comportamiento de Jace. Simón comenzó a observar la habitación evitando mirar a Jace.

Por otro lado Clary no pudo dejar de pensar que había algo en la mirada y sonrisa que Jace portaba que casi hizo que ella dejara de mirar, pero se forzó a no hacerlo… admirando cada detalle de él.

Jace atrapó su mirada y alzando su ceja, Clary aparto la mirada sonrojada mientras Jace sonreía ladinamente.

 **Eso no quería decir que los humanos no fueran útiles. Los ojos verdes del muchacho escudriñaron la pista de baile, donde delgadas extremidades cubiertas con retazos de seda y cuero negro aparecían y desaparecían en el interior de rotantes columnas de humo mientras los mundis bailaban.**

 **Las chicas agitaban las largas melenas, los chicos balanceaban las caderas vestidas de cuero y la piel desnuda centelleaba sudorosa. La vitalidad simplemente manaba de ellos, oleadas de energía que le proporcionaban una mareante embriaguez. Sus labios se curvaron. No sabían lo afortunados que eran. No sabían lo que era sobrevivir a duras penas en un mundo muerto, donde el sol colgaba inerte en el cielo igual que un trozo de carbón consumido.**

 **Sus vidas brillaban con la misma fuerza que las llamas de una vela... y podían apagarse con la misma facilidad.  
La mano se cerró con más fuerza sobre el arma que llevaba, y había empezado a apretar el paso hacia la pista de baile cuando una chica se separó de la masa de bailarines y empezó a avanzar hacia él. Se la quedó mirando. Era hermosa, para ser humana: cabello largo casi del color exacto de la tinta negra, ojos pintados de negro. Un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta el suelo, del estilo que las mujeres llevaban cuando aquel mundo era más joven, con mangas de encaje que se acampanaban alrededor de los delgados brazos. Rodeando el cuello llevaba una gruesa cadena de plata, de la que pendía un colgante rojo oscuro del tamaño del puño de un bebé. Sólo tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para saber que era auténtico..., auténtico y valioso. La boca se le empezó a hacer agua a medida que ella se le acercaba. **

Isabelle sonrió aunque se preguntaba que se suponía significaba "Hermosa, para ser humana" y Alec rodo los ojos sabiendo los pensamientos de esta.

 **La energía vital palpitaba en ella igual que la sangre brotando de una herida abierta.**

 **Le sonrió al pasar junto a él, llamándole con la mirada. Se volvió para seguirla, saboreando el imaginario chisporroteo de su muerte en los labios. Siempre era fácil. Podía sentir cómo la energía vital se evaporaba de la muchacha para circular por sus venas igual que fuego.**

 **¡Los humanos eran tan estúpidos! Poseían algo muy precioso, y apenas lo protegían. Tiraban por la borda sus vidas a cambio de dinero, de bolsitas que contenían unos polvos, de la sonrisa encantadora de un desconocido.**

 **La muchacha era un espectro pálido que se retiraba a través del humo de colores. Llegó a la pared y se volvió, remangándose la falda con las manos, alzándola mientras le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Bajo la falda, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta el muslo. Fue hacia ella con aire despreocupado, con la piel hormigueando por la cercanía de la muchacha. Vista de cerca, no era tan perfecta.**

Isabelle bufo y Jace sabiamente siguió leyendo interrumpiendo lo que sería su discurso sobre como ella es perfecta.

 **Vio rímel corrido bajo los ojos, el sudor que le pegaba el cabello al cuello. Olió su mortalidad, el olor dulzón de la putrefacción.**

 **Eres mía, pensó.**

-No soy de nadie y nunca lo seré-dijo Isabelle mientras Alec la miraba con aprobación.

Simón por otro lado estaba confundido. Pero decidió mejor no decir nada

 **Una sonrisa fría curvó sus labios. Ella se hizo a un lado, y vio que estaba apoyada en una puerta cerrada. PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA, estaba garabateado sobre ella en pintura roja. La muchacha alargó la mano a su espalda en busca del pomo, lo giró y se deslizó al interior.  
El joven vislumbró cajas amontonadas, cables eléctricos enmarañados. Un trastero. Echó un vistazo a su espalda..., nadie miraba. Mucho mejor si ella deseaba intimidad.  
Se introdujo en la habitación tras ella, sin darse cuenta de que le seguían.**

 **-Bien- dijo Simon- una música bastante buena, ¿eh?**

-Cambio de punto de vista- dijo Jace sin levantar la mirada. Cosa que Clary agradeció ya que no podía apartar la vista de él y no quería que la atrapara otra vez.

 **Clary no respondió.**

 **Bailaban, o lo que podría pasar por ello (una gran cantidad de balanceos a un lado y a otro con descensos violentos hacia el suelo, como si uno de ellos hubiese perdido una lente de contacto) en un espacio situado entre un grupo de chicos adolescentes ataviados con corsés metálicos y una joven pareja asiática que se pegaba el lote apasionadamente, con las extensiones de colores de ambos entrelazadas entre sí igual que enredaderas. Un muchacho con un piercing labial y una mochila en forma de osito de peluche repartía gratuitamente pastillas de éxtasis de hierbas, con los pantalones paracaidista ondeando bajo la brisa procedente de la máquina de viento.**

 **Clary no prestaba mucha atención a lo que les rodeaba; tenía los ojos puestos en el muchacho de los cabellos azules que había conseguido persuadir al portero para que lo dejara entrar. El joven merodeaba por entre la multitud como si buscara algo. Había alguna cosa en el modo en que se movía que le recordaba no sabía qué...**

Esta vez Jace si levanto la mirada y la observo inexpresivamente durante unos cuantos segundos en los que Clary encontró que no podía ni quería apartar la mirada de él. Y luego como si nada siguió leyendo aunque tenía una mínima sonrisa en sus labios.

Clary se hundió más en el sillón tratando pasar desapercibida e ignorando la miraba de Simón se encontró con la Alec que la miraba con odio y apartando la mirada se preguntó que pudo haber hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto.

 **-Yo, por mi parte- siguió diciendo Simon- me estoy divirtiendo una barbaridad.**

Jace rodo los ojos antes de seguir leyendo, ya casi se había olvidado del mundano **.**

 **Eso parecía improbable. Simon, como siempre, resultaba totalmente fuera de lugar en el club, vestido con vaqueros y una camiseta vieja en cuya parte delantera se leía MADE IN BROOKLYN. Sus cabellos recién lavados eran de color castaño oscuro en lugar de verdes o rosas, y sus gafas descansaban torcidas sobre la punta de la nariz.  
Daba más la impresión de ir de camino al club de ajedrez que no de estar reflexionando sobre los poderes de la oscuridad.**

Jace se rio bajito mientras Simón lo fulminaba con la miraba **.**

 **-Mmmm... hmm.**

 **Clary sabía perfectamente que la acompañaba a Pandemónium sólo porque a ella le gustaba el lugar, y que él lo consideraba aburrido.  
Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué le gustaba ese sitio: las ropas, la música lo convertían en algo parecido a un sueño, en la vida de otra persona, en algo totalmente distinto a su aburrida vida real. Pero siempre era demasiado tímida para hablar con nadie que no fuera Simon.  
El chico de los cabellos azules empezaba a abandonar la pista de baile. Parecía un poco perdido, como si no hubiese encontrado a la persona que buscaba. Clary se preguntó qué sucedería si se acercaba y se presentaba, si se ofrecía a mostrarle el lugar. A lo mejor se limitaría a mirarla fijamente. O quizá también fuera tímido. Tal vez se sentiría agradecido y complacido, e intentaría no demostrarlo, como hacían los chicos..., pero ella lo sabría. A lo mejor...**

Jace le dio una mirada a Clary y antes de poder detenerse a sí mismo se encontró a si mismo preguntando.- ¿De veras sabrías?

Clary lo ignoro a él y su comentario sarcástico y decidió que era mejor quedarse callada. Jace sonrió de manera ladeada a esto y complacido siguió con la lectura.

 **El chico de los cabellos azules se irguió de repente, cuadrándose, igual que un perro de caza marcando la presa. Clary siguió la dirección de su mirada, y vio a la muchacha del vestido blanco.**

 **Ah, vaya pensó, intentando no sentirse como un globo de colores desinflado, supongo que eso es todo.**

Isabelle le dio una mirada pero no dijo nada, no quería hacer spoilers.

 **La chica era guapísima, la clase de chica que a Clary le habría gustado dibujar: alta y delgada como un palo, con una larga melena negra.**

Isabelle no pudo dejar sonreír y sacudir su cabello sobre su hombro. Clary vio la acción y frunció el ceño, Isabelle.-pensó - se parecía mucho a la descripción del libro.

 **Incluso a aquella distancia, Clary pudo ver el colgante rojo que le rodeaba la garganta. Palpitaba bajo las luces de la pista igual que un corazón incorpóreo arrancado del pecho.**

Si.- pensó Clary- definitivamente es ella.

Observando su colgante, Clary llego a la conclusión que era lógico que Isabelle saliera en el libro, no por nada estaba aquí. Lo que significaría que Alec y Jace también saldrían, frunció el ceño pensando en lo incomodo que sería cuando ella los describiera… no, se dijo a sí misma, no va a ser incómodo para nada, no es como si fuera a describirlos en media página, sería una descripción breve, se convenció mientras volvía a prestar atención a Jace.

 **-Creo- prosiguió Simon- que esta tarde DJ Bat está realizando un trabajo particularmente excepcional. ¿No estás de acuerdo?**

Simón se sonrojo pero no dijo nada al ver que Clary ponía los ojos en blanco e Isabelle le guiñaba un ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jace se tuvo que contener así mismo por el bien de todos.

 **Clary puso los ojos en blanco y no respondió: Simon odiaba la música trance.**

Hubo unas risitas.

 **Clary tenía la atención fija en la muchacha del vestido blanco.  
Por entre la oscuridad, el humo y la niebla artificial, el pálido vestido brillaba como un faro. No era de extrañar que el chico de los cabellos azules la siguiera como si se hallara bajo un hechizo, demasiado abstraído para reparar en nada más a su alrededor; ni siquiera en las dos figuras oscuras que le pisaban los talones, serpenteando tras él por entre la multitud.**

Tanto Alec y Jace fruncieron el ceño antes de darle una mirada corta (especialmente por parte de Alec) a Clary.

 **Clary bailó más despacio y miró con atención. A duras penas distinguió que las dos figuras eran muchachos, altos y vestidos de negro.**

 **No podría haber dicho cómo sabía que seguían al otro muchacho, pero lo sabía. Lo veía en el modo en que se mantenían tras él, en su atenta vigilancia, en la elegancia furtiva de sus movimientos.**

Jace sonrió, mas sin embargo, continúo con la lectura. Alec solo rodo los ojos.

 **Un tímido capullo de aprensión empezó a abrirse en su pecho.**

 **-Por lo pronto- añadió Simon- quería decirte que últimamente he estado haciendo travestismo. También me estoy acostando con tu madre. Creo que deberías saberlo.**

Esta vez las risas fueron más fuertes y Simón se sonrojo mientras Clary le mandaba una mirada de disculpa.

 **La muchacha había llegado a la pared y abría una puerta con el letrero de PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA. Hizo una seña al joven de los cabellos azules para que la siguiera, y ambos se deslizaron al otro lado. No era nada que Clary no hubiese visto antes, una pareja escabulléndose a los rincones oscuros del club para pegarse el lote; pero eso hacía que resultara aún más raro que los estuvieran siguiendo.**

 **Se alzó de puntillas, intentando ver por encima de la multitud. Los dos chicos se habían detenido ante la puerta y parecían hablar entre sí.  
Uno de ellos era rubio, el otro moreno. El rubio introdujo la mano en la chaqueta y sacó algo largo y afilado que centelleó bajo las luces estroboscópicas.  
Un cuchillo.  
-¡Simon! chilló Clary, y le agarró del brazo.  
-¿Qué? Simon pareció alarmado- No me estoy acostando realmente con tu madre, ya sabes. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención. Aunque no es que tu madre no sea una mujer muy atractiva, para su edad.**

Simón se estaba cansando seriamente de las risas. Clary le dio una mirada de ¿En serio? Mientras el intentaba en vano explicarse.

 **-¿Ves a esos chicos?- Señaló bruscamente, golpeando casi a una curvilínea muchacha negra que bailaba a poca distancia. La chica le lanzó una mirada malévola.**

 **-Lo siento..., lo siento- Clary se volvió otra vez hacia Simon-  
¿Ves a esos dos chicos de ahí? ¿Junto a esa puerta?**

 **Simon entrecerró los ojos, luego se encogió de hombros.  
-No veo nada.  
-Son dos. Estaban siguiendo al chico del cabello azul...  
-¿El que pensabas que era guapo?**

Jace e Isabelle se rieron entre dientes, mientras Clary los fulminaba con la mirada

 **-Sí, pero ésa no es la cuestión. El rubio ha sacado un cuchillo.  
-¿Estás segura?- Simon miró con más intensidad, meneando la cabeza- Sigo sin ver a nadie.  
-Estoy segura.  
Repentinamente todo eficiencia, Simon sacó pecho.  
-Iré en busca de uno de los guardas de seguridad. Tú quédate  
aquí.**

Esta vez Jace se rio abiertamente.

-¿Puedes dejar eso?- Le pregunto Clary.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- puso cara de ofendido.

Isabelle, por otro lado, tenía una sonrisa en los labios y no dejaba de ver a Simón.

 **Marchó a grandes zancadas, abriéndose paso por entre el gentío.**

 **Clary se volvió justo a tiempo de ver al chico rubio franquear la puerta en la que ponía PROHIBIDA LA ENTRADA, con su amigo pegado a él. Miró a su alrededor; Simon seguía intentando avanzar a empujones por la pista de baile, pero no hacía muchos progresos. Incluso aunque ella gritara ahora, nadie la oiría, y para cuando Simon regresara, algo terrible podría haber sucedido ya. Mordiéndose con fuerza el labio inferior, Clary empezó a culebrear por entre la gente.**

Simón la observo

-¿Nunca haces lo que digo?- lo único que recibió fue una mirada de "los siento".

 **-¿Cómo te llamas?  
Ella se volvió y sonrió. La tenue luz que había en el almacén se derramaba sobre el suelo a través de altas ventanas con barrotes cubiertas de mugre. Montones de cables eléctricos, junto con pedazos rotos de bolas de discoteca y latas desechadas de pintura, cubrían el suelo.  
-Isabelle.  
-Es un nombre bonito.  
Avanzó hacia ella, pisando con cuidado por entre los cables por si acaso alguno tenía corriente. Bajo la débil luz, la muchacha parecía medio transparente, desprovisto de color, envuelta en blanco como un ángel; sería un placer hacerla caer...**

 **-No te he visto por aquí antes.  
-¿Me estás preguntando si vengo por aquí a menudo?  
Lanzó una risita tonta, tapándose la boca con la mano. Llevaba una especie de brazalete alrededor de la muñeca, justo bajo el puño del vestido; entonces, al acercarse más a ella, el muchacho vio que no era un brazalete sino un dibujo hecho en la piel, una matriz de líneas en espiral.  
Se quedó paralizado.  
-Tú...**

Isabelle no podía sonreír más.

 **No terminó de decirlo. La muchacha se movió con la velocidad del rayo, arremetiendo contra él con la mano abierta, asestando un golpe en su pecho que lo habría derribado sin resuello de haber sido un ser humano.**

-¿Por qué lo dice como si el no fuera uno?- Pregunto Simón, más no obtuvo respuestas.

 **Retrocedió tambaleante, y entonces ella tenía ya algo en la mano, un látigo serpenteante que centelleó dorado cuando lo hizo descender hacia el suelo, enroscándoselo en los tobillos para derribarlo violentamente. El chico se golpeó contra el suelo, retorciéndose, mientras el odiado metal se clavaba profundamente en su carne. Ella rio, vigilándole, y de un modo confuso, él se dijo que tendría que haberlo sabido.  
Ninguna chica humana se habría puesto un vestido como el que llevaba Isabelle, que le servía para cubrir su piel..., toda la piel. La muchacha dio un fuerte tirón al látigo, asegurándolo. Su sonrisa centelleó igual que agua ponzoñosa.  
-Es todo vuestro, chicos.**

Simón no podía estar más confundido al igual que Clary.

 **Una risa queda sonó detrás de él, y a continuación unas manos cayeron sobre su persona, tirando de él para levantarlo, arrojándolo contra uno de los pilares de hormigón. Sintió la húmeda piedra bajo la espalda; le sujetaron las manos a la espalda y le ataron las muñecas con alambre. Mientras forcejeaba, alguien salió de detrás de la columna y apareció ante su vista: un muchacho, tan joven como Isabelle e igual de atractivo.**

Jace sonrió. "Nadie se puede resistir a mi encanto "pensó. Mientras Alec e Isabelle rodaban los ojos sabiendo sus pensamientos.

 **Los ojos leonados le brillaban como pedacitos de ámbar.  
-Bien - dijo el muchacho - ¿Hay más contigo?**

 **El chico de los cabellos azules sintió cómo la sangre manaba bajo el metal demasiado apretado, volviéndole resbaladizas las muñecas.  
-¿Más qué?  
-Vamos, habla.  
El muchacho de los ojos leonados alzó las manos, y las mangas oscuras resbalaron hacia abajo, mostrando las runas dibujadas con tinta que le cubrían las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de las manos.  
-Sabes lo que soy.  
Muy atrás en el interior de su cráneo, el segundo juego de dientes del muchacho esposado empezó a rechinar.  
-Cazador de sombras - siseó.  
El otro muchacho sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
-Te pillamos - dijo.**

-¿Cazador de sombras? ¿Que se supone que es eso? ¿Nombre de una banda?- pregunto Clary totalmente confundida.

Jace sonrió antes de seguir leyendo. "Estaba sonriendo demasiado últimamente".-pensó.

 **Clary empujó la puerta del almacén y entró. Por un momento pensó que estaba desierto. Las únicas ventanas estaban muy arriba y tenían barrotes; débiles ruidos procedentes de la calle llegaban a través de ellas; el sonido de bocinas de coches y frenos que chirriaban. La habitación olía a pintura vieja, y la gruesa capa de polvo que cubría el suelo estaba marcada con huellas de zapatos desdibujadas.  
-Aquí no hay nadie, comprendió, mirando a su alrededor con perplejidad.**

Los cazadores de sombras fruncieron el ceño, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué? Pero si… - Clary no podía estar más confundida. Simón por otro lado no sabía que decir o hacer "su amiga se estaba volviendo loca".- pensó.

 **Hacía frío en la habitación, a pesar del calor de agosto del exterior. Tenía la espalda cubierta de sudor helado. Dio un paso al frente, y el pie se le enredó en unos cables eléctricos. Se inclinó para liberar la zapatilla de deporte de los cables... y oyó voces. La risa de una chica, un chico que respondía con dureza. Cuando se irguió, los vio.**

Alec la observo con dureza por unos segundos antes de volver a fruncir el ceño y negar con la cabeza "solo es una mundie".- pensó. "una con la vista, pero mundie".

Isabelle la miro de reojo pensando que ella iba a arruinar la misión. Jace, por otro lado la miro con curiosidad antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Fue como si hubieran cobrado vida entre un parpadeo y el siguiente.**

 **Estaba la chica del vestido blanco largo y la melena negra que le caían por la espalda igual que algas húmedas, y los dos chicos la acompañaban: el alto de cabello negro como el de ella y el otro más bajo y rubio, cuyo pelo brillaba igual que el latón bajo la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas de arriba. El muchacho rubio estaba de pie con las manos en los bolsillos, de cara al chico punk, que estaba atado a una columna con lo que parecía una cuerda de piano, las manos estiradas detrás de él y las piernas atadas por los tobillos. Tenía el rostro tirante por el dolor y el miedo.**

-Son ustedes - Clary dijo viendo con desconfianza a los lightwoods y a Jace en la habitación.

-¿Algún problema?- fue lo único que Isabelle dijo.

 **Con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho, Clary se agachó detrás del pilar de hormigón más cercano y miró desde allí. Vio cómo el muchacho rubio se paseaba de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.**

 **-Bien - dijo - todavía no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu  
especie contigo.  
-¿Tu especie? - Clary se preguntó de qué estaría hablando. **

**Quizá hubiese tropezado con una guerra entre bandas.**

-¿Sigues con eso?-preguntó Jace.

Al ver que Clary no respondía siguió leyendo.

 **-No sé de qué estás hablando.  
El tono del chico de cabellos azules era angustiado, pero también arisco.**

 **-Se refiere a otros demonios - intervino el chico moreno, hablando por primera vez - Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad?**

 **El muchacho atado a la columna movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.  
-Demonios - dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo - Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...  
-Eso es suficiente, Jace - indicó la chica.  
-Isabelle tiene razón - coincidió el muchacho más alto - Nadie  
aquí necesita una lección de semántica... ni de demonología.**

 **«Están locos pensó Clary. Locos de verdad.»**

Jace paro de leer un momento para ver a Clary que le devolvía la mirada, fueron solo unos segundos (aunque Clary lo sintió como horas), pero por fin Jace aparto la mirada y sin decir nada siguió leyendo.

 **Jace alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, algo que recordó a Clary documentales sobre leones que había contemplado en el Discovery Channel, el modo en que los grandes felinos alzaban la cabeza y olfateaban el aire en busca de presa.**

Una vez más Jace miro a Clary antes de sonreír y continuar con la lectura.

 **-Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado - comentó Jace en  
tono confidencial - ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?  
El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió. Su boca seguía moviéndose.  
-Podría daros información dijo - Sé dónde está Valentine.  
**

Jace bufo. "siempre lo mismo".- pensó.

 **Jace echó una mirada atrás a Alec, que se encogió de hombros.  
-Valentine está bajo tierra - indicó Jace - Esa cosa sólo está jugando con nosotros.  
Isabelle sacudió la melena.  
-Mátalo, Jace - dijo - no va a contarnos nada.  
Jace alzó la mano, y Clary vio centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo que empuñaba. Era curiosamente traslúcido, la hoja transparente como el cristal, afilada como un fragmento de vidrio, la empuñadura engastada con piedras rojas.  
El muchacho atado lanzó un grito ahogado.  
-¡Valentine ha vuelto! - protestó, tirando de las ataduras que le sujetaban las manos a la espalda - Todos los Mundos Infernales lo saben..., yo lo sé..., puedo deciros dónde está...  
**

 **La cólera llameó repentinamente en los gélidos ojos de Jace.  
-Por el Ángel, siempre que capturamos a uno de vosotros, cabrones, afirmáis saber dónde está Valentine. Bueno, nosotros también sabemos dónde está. Está en el infierno. Y tú... - Giró el cuchillo que sujetaba, cuyo filo centelleó como una línea de fuego- tú puedes reunirte con él allí.**

 **Clary no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la columna.**

 **-¡Deteneos! - gritó - No podéis hacer esto.**

Jace dejo de leer por la sorpresa, no pensó que ella fuera a hacer algo tan estúpido. La observo antes de decir:

-Tienes agallas, sin embargo eso fue muy estúpido.

Clary lo observo con un pequeño rubor y abrió la boca para decir algo (probablemente para defenderse) pero nada salió. Así que siguió prestando atención a la lectura.

 **Jace se volvió en redondo, tan sobresaltado que el cuchillo le salió despedido de la mano y repiqueteó contra el suelo de hormigón. Isabelle y Alec se dieron la vuelta con él, mostrando idéntica expresión de estupefacción.**

 **El muchacho de cabellos azules se quedó suspendido de sus ataduras, aturdido y jadeante.**

 **Alec fue el primero en hablar.  
-¿Qué es esto? exigió, pasando la mirada de Clary a sus compañeros, como si ellos debieran saber qué hacía ella allí.  
-Es una chica - dijo Jace, recuperando la serenidad – Seguramente habrás visto chicas antes, Alec. Tu hermana Isabelle es una.  
Dio un paso para acercarse más a Clary, entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiera creer del todo lo que veía. **

**-Una mundi - declaró, medio para sí - Y puede vernos.  
-Claro que puedo veros - replicó Clary - No estoy ciega, sabes.  
-Ah, pero sí lo estás - dijo Jace, inclinándose para recoger su cuchillo - Simplemente no lo sabes - Se irguió - Será mejor que salgas de aquí, si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.  
-No voy a ir a ninguna parte - repuso Clary - Si lo hago, le mataréis.  
Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules.  
-Es cierto - admitió Jace, haciendo girar el cuchillo entre los dedos.  
-¿Qué te importa a ti si le mato o no?  
-Pu... pues... - farfulló ella - Uno no puede ir por ahí matando  
gente.  
-Tienes razón - dijo Jace - Uno no puede ir por ahí matando  
gente.**

 **Señaló al muchacho de cabellos azules, cuyos ojos eran unas simples rendijas. Clary se preguntó si se habría desmayado.**

 **-Eso no es una persona, niñita. Puede parecer una persona y hablar como una persona, y tal vez incluso sangrar como una persona. Pero es un monstruo.  
-Jace - dijo Isabelle en tono amonestador - es suficiente.  
-Estás loco - replicó Clary, alejándose de él - He llamado a la  
policía, ¿sabes? Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.**

-Talvez este loco, pero le deberías de hacer caso- dijo Isabelle observando a Clary con una expresión que Clary no podría descifrar e ignorando la miada de Jace.

 **-Miente - dijo Alec, pero había duda en su rostro - Jace, crees...**

 **No llegó a terminar la frase. En ese momento el muchacho de cabellos azules, con un grito agudo y penetrante, se liberó de las sujeciones que lo ataban a la columna y se arrojó sobre Jace. Cayeron al suelo y rodaron juntos, el muchacho de cabellos azules arañando a Jace con manos que centelleaban como si sus extremos fueran de metal.**

 **Clary retrocedió, deseando huir, pero los pies se le enredaron en una lazada de cable eléctrico y cayó al suelo; el golpe la dejó sin respiración. Oyó chillar a Isabelle y, rodando sobre sí misma, vio al chico de cabellos azules sentado sobre el pecho de Jace. Brillaba sangre en las puntas de sus garras, afiladas como cuchillas. Isabelle y Alec corrían hacia ellos, con Isabelle blandiendo un látigo. El muchacho de cabellos azules intentó acuchillar el rostro de Jace con las garras extendidas. El caído alzó un brazo para protegerse, y las garras se lo rasgaron, salpicando sangre. El muchacho de cabellos azules volvió a atacar... y el látigo de Isabelle descendió sobre su espalda.**

 **El muchacho lanzó un chillido y cayó hacia un lado.  
Veloz como el chasquido del látigo de Isabelle, Jace rodó sobre sí mismo. Brilló un arma en su mano y hundió el cuchillo en el pecho del chico de cabellos azules. Un líquido negruzco estalló alrededor de la empuñadura. El muchacho se arqueó por encima del suelo, gorgoteando y retorciéndose. Jace se puso en pie, con una mueca en la cara.**

Isabelle y Alec miraban con odio a Clary y parecían apunto de decir algo

-¿Estas bien?- dijo Clary observando como este hacia una mueca.

Jace no respondió.

 **Su camisa negra era ahora más negra en algunos lugares empapados de sangre.**

Así como ahorita, Alec e Isabelle inmediatamente fueron a donde Jace y vieron que al igual que en el libro este tenía heridas. Le pusieron una Iratze y una vez que las heridas se habían curado, los tres se miraron antes de observar a Clary (que parecía anonada) y Simón (que estaba confundido).

-¿Qué por el ángel acaba de pasar?- fue lo que Alec dijo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera respo0nder una nota apareció flotando en frente de Clary, que la observo durante unos segundos antes de lentamente alargar su brazo para agarrarla, mirando alrededor dispuso a leer la carta.

" _Queridos Nephilim y Sherman_

 _Al parecer algunos inconvenientes sucedieron al jugar con la línea de tiempo y ahora las heridas sucedidas en el libro… les sucederán a ustedes en su tiempo y la única solución sería seguir leyendo. Esto, por supuesto, desaparecerá con el tiempo (ojala) así que sigan leyendo y arreglen el futuro._

 _Hasta pronto regalos del ángel y Sherman."_

-¿quien es Sherman?- pregunto Isabelle.

Todos se miraron entre sí con miradas suspicaces y Jace decidió que estaba bien y podía seguir con la lectura y así lo hizo.

 **Bajó la mirada hacia la figura que se contorsionaba a sus pies, alargó el brazo y arrancó el cuchillo. La empuñadura estaba recubierta de líquido negro.  
Los ojos del muchacho de cabellos azules se abrieron con un parpadeo; fijos en Jace, parecía arder.**

 **-Que así sea - siseó entre dientes - Los repudiados se os llevarán a todos.**

 **Jace pareció gruñir. Al muchacho se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y su cuerpo empezó a dar sacudidas y a moverse espasmódicamente mientras se encogía, doblándose sobre sí mismo, empequeñeciéndose más y más hasta que desapareció por completo.**

 **Clary se puso en pie apresuradamente, liberándose de un puntapié del cable eléctrico. Empezó a retroceder. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención. Alec había llegado junto a Jace y le sostenía el brazo tirando de la manga, probablemente intentando echar un buen vistazo a la herida. Clary se volvió para echar a correr... y se encontró con Isabelle, que le cerraba el paso con el látigo cuya dorada longitud estaba manchada de fluido negro en la mano. Lo hizo chasquear en dirección a Clary; el extremo se le enroscó alrededor de la muñeca y le dio un fuerte tirón. Clary lanzó una exclamación ahogada de dolor y sorpresa.**

Al igual que en la habitación Clary se sostuvo la muñeca en donde se le empezaban a hacer marcas, rápidamente escondió su brazo y siguió prestando atención a la lectura, aunque claro Jace observo esto.

 **-Pequeña mundi estúpida - masculló Isabelle - Podrías haber  
hecho que mataran a Jace.  
-Está loco - dijo Clary, intentando echar la muñeca hacia atrás.  
El látigo se le hundió más profundamente en la carne.**

Clary intento mantener una expresión neutra aunque claro capto la mirada preocupada de Simón aunque este sabiamente no dijo nada, "había estado muy callado últimamente".- pensó Clary.

 **-Estáis todos locos. ¿Qué os creéis que sois, un grupo de vigilantes asesinos? La policía...  
-La policía no acostumbra a interesarse a menos que le presentes un cadáver - indicó Jace.  
Sosteniendo el brazo contra el pecho, el muchacho se abrió paso a través del suelo cubierto de cables en dirección a Clary. Alec iba tras él, con una expresión ceñuda en el rostro.  
Clary echó una ojeada al punto en el que el muchacho había desaparecido, y no dijo nada. Ni siquiera quedaba allí una manchita de sangre; nada que mostrara que el muchacho había existido alguna vez.**

Simón aparto la mirada de Clary para mirar al libro asombrado. ¿Qué demonios?- pensó.

 **-Regresan a sus dimensiones de residencia al morir - explicó  
Jace - Por si tenías curiosidad.  
-Jace - siseó Alec - ten cuidado.  
Jace le apartó el brazo. Una truculenta ristra de motas de sangre le marcaba el rostro. A Clary seguía recordándole a un león, con los ojos claros y separados, y los cabellos de un dorado tostado.**

Jace asintió como si estuviera satisfecho con la comparación.

-No estoy tan segura de que sea bueno-dijo Clary.

-lo es- fue lo único que dijo antes de seguir leyendo.

 **-Puede vernos Alec - replicó - Sabe ya demasiado.  
-Así pues, ¿qué quieres que haga con ella? - inquirió Isabelle.  
-Dejarla ir - respondió Jace en voz baja.  
Isabelle le lanzó una mirada sorprendida, casi enojada, pero no discutió. **

Al igual que ahora, Isabelle lo miro pero no dijo nada.

 **El látigo resbaló de la muñeca, liberándole el brazo a Clary, que se frotó la dolorida extremidad y se preguntó cómo diablos iba a conseguir salir de allí.**

 **-Quizá deberíamos llevarla de vuelta con nosotros - sugirió  
Alec - Apuesto a que Hodge querría hablar con ella.  
-Ni hablar de llevarla al Instituto - dijo Isabelle - Es una mundi.  
-¿Lo es? - inquirió Jace con suavidad.  
Su tono sosegado era peor que la brusquedad de Isabelle o la cólera de Alec.  
-¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has...?  
-No me llamo niñita - le interrumpió Clary - Y no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.**

Jace no pudo evitar reír al leer eso, provocando así que tanto Alec como Isabelle lo miraran confundidos, Simón un poco enojado y Clary suspicaz, mas sin embargo, el siguió leyendo ignorándolos a todos.

 **¿No la tienes? dijo una voz en el interior de su cabeza. Viste evaporarse a ese chico. Jace no está loco..., simplemente desearías que lo estuviera.**

Isabelle se encogió de hombros como si opinara distinto. Y Jace la fulmino con la mirada antes de continuar leyendo.

 **-No creo en... demonios, o en lo que sea que tú...**

 **-¿Clary?  
Era la voz de Simon. Ésta se volvió en redondo y lo vio de pie junto a la puerta del almacén. Le acompañaba uno de los fornidos porteros que habían estado sellando manos en la puerta de entrada.  
-¿Estás bien? - La miró escrutador a través de la penumbra.  
-¿Por qué estás aquí sola? ¿Qué ha sucedido con los tipos..., ya sabes, los de los cuchillos?**

Clary frunció el ceño antes de mirar a los 'cazadores de sombras' en la habitación.

 **Clary le miró con asombro, luego miró detrás de ella, donde Jace, Isabelle y Alec permanecían en pie, Jace todavía con la camisa ensangrentada y el cuchillo en la mano. El muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros en parte de disculpa, en parte burlón. Era evidente que no le sorprendía que ni Simon ni el portero pudieran verlos. De algún modo, tampoco le sorprendía a Clary.**

 **Volvió otra vez la cabeza lentamente hacia Simon, sabiendo el aspecto que debía de ofrecerle, allí de pie sola en una húmeda habitación de almacenaje, con los pies enredados en cables eléctricos de plástico brillante.**

 **-Me ha parecido que entraban aquí - contestó sin convicción -Pero supongo que no ha sido así. Lo siento.**

 **Pasó rápidamente la mirada de Simon, cuya expresión empezaba a cambiar de preocupada a incómoda, al portero, que simplemente parecía enojado.**

 **-Ha sido una equivocación.**

 **Detrás de ella, Isabelle lanzó una risita divertida.**

Clary la fulmino con la mirada mientras Simón la miraba embobado. Isabelle le guiño un ojo.

 **-No lo creo - dijo tozudamente Simon mientras Clary, de pie en el bordillo, intentaba desesperadamente parar un taxi. Los barrenderos habían pasado por Orchard mientras ellos estaban dentro del club, y la calle mostraba un negro barniz de agua oleosa.**

 **-Lo sé - convino ella - Lo normal sería que hubiera algún taxi.** **¿Adónde va todo el mundo un domingo a medianoche?**

 **Se volvió hacia él, encogiéndose de hombros. ¿Crees que tendremos más suerte en Houston?  
-No hablo de los taxis - repuso Simon - Tú..., no te creo. No me creo que esos tipos de los cuchillos simplemente desaparecieran.  
Clary suspiró.  
-A lo mejor no había tipos con cuchillos, Simon. Quizá simplemente lo imaginé todo.  
-Ni hablar - Simon alzó la mano por encima de la cabeza, pero los taxis que se aproximaban pasaron zumbando por su lado, lanzando una rociada de agua sucia. - Vi tu cara cuando entré en ese almacén. Parecías realmente alucinada, como si hubieras visto un fantasma.**

-No un fantasma, algo muchísimo mejor- Jace dijo con una sonrisa. Simón rodo los ojos.

 **Clary pensó en Jace con sus ojos de león.**

-¿ves?- dijo esta ves mirando a Clary y guiñándole un ojo. Provocando que todos rodaron los ojos aunque Clary con un pequeño rubor.

 **Se echó un vistazo a la muñeca, circundada por una fina línea roja a modo de brazalete en el punto en el que el látigo de Isabelle se había enroscado.**

 **«No, un fantasma no pensó. Algo aún más fantástico que eso.»**

Todos evitaron ver a Jace a sabiendas que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

 **-Fue sólo una equivocación - insistió en tono cansino.  
Se preguntó por qué no le estaba contando la verdad. **

**Excepto, claro, que él pensaría que estaba loca.**

Simón se dispuso a hablar pero decidió mejor quedarse callado sabiendo que si hubiera pensado eso. Clary se escondió tras su cabello.

 **Y había algo en lo que había sucedido; algo en la sangre negra borboteando alrededor del cuchillo de Jace, algo en su voz cuando le había dicho ¿Has conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? , que quería guardar para sí.**

Todos la miraron con curiosidad mas no dijeron nada.

 **-Bueno, pues fue una equivocación de lo más embarazosa –repuso.**

 **Simon, echó una ojeada atrás, hacia el club, desde donde una fina cola todavía salía sigilosamente por la puerta y llegaba hasta mitad de la manzana.**

 **\- Dudo que vuelvan a dejarnos entrar jamás en Pandemónium.  
-¿Qué te importa eso a ti? Odias Pandemónium.**

-¿Malhumorada mucho?- pregunto Jace con una sonrisita.

\- Oh cállate – Fue su respuesta.

 **Clary volvió a alzar la mano cuando una forma amarilla fue hacia ellos a toda velocidad por entre la niebla. En esta ocasión, no obstante, el taxi frenó con un chirrido en la esquina, con el conductor presionando la bocina como si necesitara atraer su atención.**

 **-Por fin tenemos suerte.**

 **Simon abrió la portezuela de un tirón y se deslizó al interior del asiento trasero, forrado de plástico. Clary le siguió, inhalando el familiar olor a humo rancio de cigarrillo, cuero y fijador de pelo de los taxis de Nueva York.**

 **-Vamos a Brooklyn - indicó Simon al taxista, y luego volvió la  
cabeza hacia Clary - Oye, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **Ella vaciló un instante, luego asintió.**

 **-Seguro - respondió - sé que puedo hacerlo.**

Simón la miro un poco dolido aunque entendió que era un poco difícil de explicar. **  
Cerró la portezuela de un golpe tras ella, y el taxi se puso en marcha, perdiéndose en la noche.**

Fin de capitulo- anuncio Jace – deberíamos leer un capítulo más y luego cenar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Clary se ofreció a leer y así empezó…

* * *

He decidido actualizare los domingos, que les parece el capitulo, díganme lo que opinan ¡es muy importante para mi!


	3. Secretos y Mentiras

**Solo soy dueña de la historia, el resto es de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **2\. Secretos y Mentiras**

-Mmm – Simón se veía interesado e Isabelle sintiendo esto sonrío coquetamente.

 **El oscuro príncipe estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su negro corcel, con su capa de marta cibelina ondeando a la espalda. Un aro de oro le sujetaba los rizos rubios, el apuesto rostro aparecía helado con la furia de batalla y**

 **-Y su brazo parecía una berenjena - masculló Clary para sí, exasperada.**

Todos, sin excepción se rieron de esto, provocando el sonrojo en Clary, que uso el libro para taparse mientras leía mas fuerte intentando y fallando en acallar las risas.

 **El dibujo no salía. Con un suspiro arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared naranja de su dormitorio.**

-¿De veras te gusta el anaranjado no?- dijo Jace burlonamente.

-Oh callate- fue lo único que consiguió.

 **El suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que sus jugos creativos no fluían del modo que había esperado. Deseó por milésima vez poder ser un poco más como su madre. Todo lo que Jocelyn Fray dibujaba, pintaba o esbozaba era hermoso, y aparentemente realizado sin esfuerzo. Se quitó los auriculares, interrumpiendo Stepping Razor en mitad de la canción, y se frotó las doloridas sienes. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que el potente y agudo sonido de un teléfono retumbaba por el apartamento. Arrojó el bloc de dibujo sobre la cama, se puso en pie de un salto y corrió a la salita, donde el rojo teléfono retro descansaba sobre una mesa cerca de la puerta principal. -¿Clarissa Fray? La voz al otro lado del teléfono sonaba familiar, aunque no inmediatamente identificable.**

 **Clary retorció nerviosamente el cordón del teléfono alrededor del dedo. -¿Sííí?**

 **-Hola, soy uno de los gamberros con cuchillo que conociste anoche en el Pandemónium. Me temo que te causé una mala impresión y esperaba que me dieras la oportunidad de resarcirte.**

-¡No fui yo! – se defendió Jace ante las miradas de reproche de Alec e Isabelle.

 **-¡SIMON! - Clary mantuvo el teléfono alejado del oído mientras él soltaba una carcajada-. ¡No tiene gracia!**

Jace lo fulmino con la mirada, de veras que no le causaba gracia el mundano… se preguntó porque mientras regresaba la mirada a Clary.

 **-Ya lo creo que la tiene. Simplemente no le ves el lado cómico.**

 **-Estúpido - Clary suspiró, recostándose en la pared-. No te estarías riendo de haber estado aquí cuando llegué a casa anoche.**

 **-¿Por qué no?**

 **-Mi madre. No le gustó que llegáramos tarde. Le dio un ataque. Fue desagradable.**

-Pero no fue tu culpa – se encontró diciendo Isabelle. Puede que no hubiera perdonado a Clary por lo de Jace, pero ella sabía que tan injustas podían ser las madres.

 **-¿Qué? ¡No es culpa tuya que hubiera tráfico! - protestó Simón, que era el más joven de tres hermanos y tenía un sentido muy agudizado de la injusticia familiar.**

Isabelle miro asombrada a Simón antes de guiñarle un ojo haciendo que este le mirara embobado. Clary rodo los ojos al notar esta interacción y rápidamente continúo leyendo.

 **-Ya, bueno, ella no lo ve de ese modo. La decepcioné, le fallé, hice que se preocupara, bla, bla, bla. Soy la cruz de su existencia - continuó ella, imitando la precisa fraseología de su madre y con sólo una leve punzada de culpabilidad.**

Jace le levanto los pulgares – Esa es la actitud – dijo.

 **-Así que, ¿estás castigada? - preguntó Simón, en un tono un poco demasiado alto. Clary pudo oír el ruido sordo de voces detrás de él; personas que discutían entre sí.**

 **-No lo sé aún - respondió-. Mi madre salió esta mañana con Luke, y todavía no han regresado. ¿Dónde estás tú, de todos modos? ¿En casa de Eric?**

 **-Sí. Acabamos de terminar el ensayo - Se oyó el batir de un platillo detrás de Simón. Clary se estremeció. -Eric va a dar un recital de poesía en Java Jones esta noche - siguió Simón, mencionando una cafetería situada en la esquina donde vivía Clary, que en ocasiones ofrecía música en vivo por la noche-. Toda la banda acudirá para mostrarle su respaldo. ¿Quieres venir?**

 **-Sí, de acuerdo. Clary hizo una pausa, dando ansiosos tironcitos al cordón del teléfono-. Espera, no.**

 **-¿Queréis callaros, chicos? - chilló Simón; el débil tono de su voz hizo que Clary sospechara que sostenía el teléfono apartado de la boca; al cabo de un segundo reanudó la conversación, con voz que sonó preocupada-. ¿Eso ha sido un sí o un no?**

 **-No lo sé - Clary se mordió el labio-. Mi madre sigue enfurecida conmigo por lo de anoche. No estoy segura de querer cabrearla pidiéndole un favor. Si voy a tener problemas, no quiero que sea por la asquerosa poesía de Eric.**

-No es tan mala – Intento en vano defender Simón la poesía de Eric.

Clary le dio una mirada rápida antes de seguir leyendo.

 **-Vamos, no es tan mala - dijo Simón.**

Clary paro de leer un momento antes de mirar a Simón.

-No hay necesidad de repetirte – dijo. Y sin esperar por una respuesta siguió leyendo por encima de la risa de Isabelle y Jace.

 **Eric vivía al lado de Simón, y los dos muchachos se conocían de casi toda la vida. No eran íntimos del modo en que Simón y Clary lo eran, pero habían formado un grupo de rock al inicio del segundo año de secundaria, junto con los amigos de Eric: Matt y Kirk. Ensayaban religiosamente todas las semanas en el garaje de los padres de Eric.**

 **-Además, no es un favor - añadió Simón-, es un certamen de poesía en la esquina del bloque que hay frente a tu casa. No es como si te estuviera invitando a una orgía en Hoboken. Tu madre puede venir contigo si quiere.**

 **-¡ORGÍA EN HOBOKEN! - Oyó Clary que alguien chillaba, probablemente Eric.**

Isabelle soltó una risita ignorando la mirada que Alec le daba.

 **Se oyó el estrépito de otro platillo. Imaginó a su madre escuchando a Eric leer su poesía y se estremeció interiormente.**

 **-No sé. Si aparecéis todos por aquí, creo que le dará algo.**

 **-Entonces iré solo. Te recogeré y así vamos juntos y nos encontramos con el resto allí. A tu madre no le importará. Me adora. Clary tuvo que echarse a reír.**

-Como que no tiene muy buenos gustos – no pudo resistirse Jace.

 **-Una señal de su discutible buen gusto, si me lo preguntas.**

Jace la miro falsamente asombrado antes de asentir con la cabeza como orgullosa de ella, provocando que Clary rodara los ojos.

 **-Nadie te lo ha preguntado - Simón colgó en medio de gritos procedentes de sus compañeros de la banda.**

 **Clary colgó el teléfono y echó un vistazo a la salita. Por todas partes había pruebas de las tendencias artísticas de Jocelyn, su madre, desde los cojines de terciopelo hechos a mano apilados sobre el sofá rojo oscuro, a las paredes llenas de cuadros cuidadosamente enmarcados, paisajes en su mayoría: las calles sinuosas del centro de Manhattan iluminadas con una luz dorada; escenas de Prospect Park en invierno, con los grises estanques bordeados de una fina puntilla de hielo blanco.**

 **En la repisa sobre la chimenea había una foto enmarcada del padre de Clary. Un hombre rubio de aspecto meditabundo en uniforme militar, y con delatores trazos de arrugas de expresión en el rabillo de los ojos. Había sido un soldado condecorado por su servicio en el extranjero. Jocelyn tenía algunas de sus medallas en una cajita junto a la cama, aunque las medallas no sirvieron de nada cuando Jonathan Clark estrelló su coche contra un árbol a las afueras de Albany y murió incluso antes de que naciera su hija. Tras su muerte, Jocelyn había vuelto a usar su nombre de soltera. Nunca hablaba del padre de Clary, pero guardaba la caja grabada con sus iniciales, J. C., junto a la cama. Con las medallas había una o dos fotografías, una alianza y un solitario mechón de cabello rubio. En ocasiones, Jocelyn sacaba la caja, la abría y sostenía el mechón de pelo con gran delicadeza antes de devolverlo a su sitio y cerrar de nuevo cuidadosamente la caja con llave.**

Nadie dijo nada, más que todo porque no sabían que decir.

 **El sonido de la llave al girar en la puerta principal sacó a Clary de su ensueño. A toda prisa, se dejó caer sobre el sofá e intentó dar la impresión de estar inmersa en uno de los libros en rústica que su madre había dejado apilados en la mesita auxiliar.**

Jace rio bajito, aunque clary lo pudo escuchar y lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Jocelyn concedía a la lectura la categoría de pasatiempo sagrado, y por lo general, no interrumpiría a Clary en plena lectura de un libro, ni siquiera para echarle una bronca. La puerta se abrió con un golpazo. Era Luke, con los brazos llenos de lo que parecían enormes pedazos cuadrados de cartón. Cuando los depositó en el suelo, Clary vio que eran cajas, plegadas planas.**

 **Luke se enderezó y se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.**

 **-Hola, ti... Hola, Luke - dijo ella.**

 **Él le había pedido que dejara de llamarle tío Luke hacía cosa de un año, afirmando que le hacía sentirse viejo. Además, le había recordado con delicadeza que él no era en realidad su tío, sólo un amigo íntimo de su madre que la conocía de toda la vida.**

 **-¿Dónde está mamá?**

 **-Aparcando la furgoneta - respondió él, estirando el larguirucho cuerpo con un gemido.**

 **Iba vestido con su uniforme habitual: vaqueros viejos, una camisa de franela y unas gafas con montura dorada que descansaban ladeadas sobre el caballete de la nariz.**

 **-¿Podrías recordarme de nuevo por qué este edificio carece de montacargas?**

 **-Porque es viejo y posee personalidad - repuso al momento, y Luke sonrió burlón-. ¿Para qué son esas cajas? - preguntó ella. La sonrisa desapareció.**

 **-Tu madre quiere empaquetar algunas cosas.**

 **-¿Qué cosas? -Él agitó la mano con aire disciplente. Contestó él, evitando su mirada.**

-Un poco sospechoso- dijo Alec y Clary lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Se nota que no lo conoces como yo – dijo antes de seguir leyendo.

 **-Cosas que hay por la casa y molestan. Ya sabes que ella nunca tira nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Estudiar? - Le arrancó el libro de la mano y leyó en voz alta: "El mundo sigue estando repleto de esas variopintas criaturas a las que una filosofía más sobria ha desechado. Hadas y trasgos, fantasmas y demonios, todavía rondan por ahí…"**

-Los cazadores de sombras en la sala asintieron con la cabeza casi distraídamente.

 **Bajó el libro y la miró por encima de las gafas. -¿Es esto para la escuela?**

 **-¿La rama dorada? No. La escuela no empieza hasta dentro de unas pocas semanas - Arrebató el libro-. Es de mamá.**

 **-Ya me lo parecía-. Ella lo depositó otra vez sobre la mesa. -¿Luke?**

 **-¿Ajá?- él estaba rebuscando en la caja de herramientas que había junto a la chimenea-. Ah, aquí está.**

 **Sacó una pistola color naranja de cinta de embalar y la contempló con profunda satisfacción.**

Jace se rio – Me pregunto cuál será esa mirada.- provocando Larisa de los lightwoods, clary lo observo.

-Si quieres te la enseño más tarde. – dijo ella.

Jace la miro durante unos segundos antes de sonreír, más sin embargo, no dijo nada.

 **-¿Qué harías si vieras algo que nadie más puede ver? - La pistola de cinta de embalar cayó de la mano de Luke y golpeó las baldosas de la chimenea. Él se arrodilló para recogerla, sin mirar a la muchacha.**

-Porque eso no es nada sospechoso en absoluto- Jace dijo.

 **-¿Quieres decir si yo fuera el único testigo de un crimen, esa clase de cosa?**

 **-No; me refiero a si hubiera otras personas cerca, pero tú fueras el único que pudiera ver algo. Como si eso fuera invisible para todo el mundo excepto tú.**

 **Él vaciló, aún arrodillado, con la abollada pistola de cinta de embalar aferrada en la mano.**

 **-Sé que parece una locura comenzó Clary nerviosamente-, pero él se volvió. Sus ojos, muy azules tras las gafas, se detuvieron en ella con una mirada de sólido afecto.**

 **-Clary, eres una artista, como tu madre. Eso significa que ves el mundo de modo que otras personas no pueden. Es tu don, ver la belleza y el horror en esas corrientes. Pero no significa que estés loca sólo que eres diferente. No hay nada malo en ser diferente.**

 **Clary subió las piernas y apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Mentalmente vio el almacén, el látigo dorado de Isabelle, el muchacho de cabellos azules convulsionándose en los estertores de la muerte y los ojos leonados de Jace. Belleza y horror.**

-Por supuesto, yo soy la belleza – dijo Jace molestando a Isabelle.

-JA JA JA eres tan gracioso.

 **-De haber vivido mi padre -dijo-, ¿crees que también habría sido un artista?**

 **Luke pareció desconcertado.**

 **Antes de que pudiera responderle, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la madre de Clary entró muy tiesa en la habitación, con los tacones de las botas repiqueteando sobre el brillante suelo de madera.**

 **Entregó a Luke un juego de tintineantes llaves y se volvió para mirar a su hija.**

 **Jocelyn Fray era una mujer esbelta y atlética; los cabellos, unos cuantos tonos más oscuros que los de Clary y el doble de largos. En esos momentos estaban retorcidos hacia arriba en un nudo rojo oscuro, atravesado con un lápiz de dibujo para mantenerlos sujetos. Llevaba un mono salpicado de pintura sobre una camiseta color azul lavanda y botas de excursión marrones, cuyas suelas estaban cubiertas de pintura al óleo. La gente siempre decía a Clary que se parecía a su madre, pero ella no lo veía. Lo único que era parecido en ellas era la figura. Ambas eran delgadas, con el tórax pequeño y las caderas estrechas. Ella sabía que no era hermosa como lo era su madre. Para ser hermosa, se tenía que ser esbelta y alta, y cuando se era tan baja como Clary, apenas algo más de metro cincuenta, una sólo era mona.**

Jace se encontró a si mismo recorriendo a Clary de arriba abajo, y dándose cuenta de lo que hacía desvió la mirada cayendo en Alec que lo miraba sin expresión alguna y Jace supo que Alec sabía lo que hacía segundos atrás.

 **No guapa o hermosa, sino mona.**

Jace se esforzó para mantener una cara impecable de emociones. Mientras Clary se miraba apenada de que todos pudieran oír sus pensamientos.

 **Si a eso se añaden un cabello color zanahoria y una cara llena de pecas, Clary era más bien como aquella muñeca de trapo llamada Raggedy Ann comparada con la muñeca Barbie que era su madre. Jocelyn incluso tenía un modo de andar tan gracioso que hacía que la gente volviera la cabeza para contemplarla pasar. Clary, por su parte, siempre andaba dando traspiés. La gente sólo se volvía para contemplarla cuando pasaba como una exhalación por su lado al caer por las escaleras.**

Clary hizo una mueca, mas no dijo nada. Simón, por otro lado no opinaba igual.

-Yo creo que eres hermosa, Clary –Dijo con un brillo en los ojos, que casi hace que Jace se ría.

Clary le sonrió falsamente antes de seguir con la lectura.

 **-Gracias por subir las cajas - dijo la madre de Clary a Luke, y le sonrió.**

 **Él no devolvió la sonrisa. A Clary se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era evidente que pasaba algo.**

 **-Lamento haber tardado tanto en encontrar sitio. Debe de haber un millón de personas en el parque hoy**

 **-¿Mamá? - interrumpió Clary-. ¿Para qué son las cajas?**

 **Jocelyn se mordió el labio. Luke movió veloz los ojos hacia Clary, instando en silencio a Jocelyn para que se acercara. Con un nervioso gesto de muñeca, ésta se puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y fue a reunirse con su hija en el sofá.**

 **A tan poca distancia, Clary pudo ver el aspecto tan cansado que mostraba su madre. Había oscuras medias lunas bajo sus ojos, y los párpados aparecían nacarinos por falta de sueño.**

 **-¿Tiene que ver esto con lo de anoche? - preguntó Clary.**

 **-No - Dijo rápidamente su madre, y luego vaciló-. Quizás un poco. No debiste hacer lo que hiciste anoche. Lo sabes perfectamente.**

 **-Y ya he pedido perdón. ¿De qué va todo esto? Si me estás castigando, acaba de una vez.**

 **-No te estoy castigando - respondió su madre.**

 **Su voz sonó tensa como el alambre. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Luke, que negó con la cabeza.**

 **-Simplemente díselo, Jocelyn - dijo éste.**

 **-¿Podríais no hablar como si yo no estuviera aquí? inquirió Clary, enojada-. ¿Y qué quieres decir con que me diga? ¿Qué me diga qué?  
Jocelyn soltó un suspiro.  
-Nos vamos de vacaciones.  
Toda expresión desapareció del rostro de Luke, igual que un lienzo al que le han eliminado toda la  
pintura.  
Clary sacudió la cabeza.  
-¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Os vais de vacaciones? Volvió a dejarse caer sobre los cojines-. No lo entiendo. ¿A qué viene todo este numerito?**

 **-Me parece que no lo entiendes. Me refiero a que nos vamos todos de vacaciones. Los tres: tú, yo  
y Luke. Nos vamos a la granja.  
-Ah.  
Clary echó una ojeada a Luke, pero este tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba fijamente por la ventana, con la mandíbula muy apretada. Se preguntó que lo preocupaba. Él adoraba la vieja granja situada en el norte del estado de Nueva York; la había comprado y restaurado él mismo hacía diez años, e iba allí siempre que podía.**

 **-¿Durante cuánto tiempo?**

 **-El resto del verano - dijo Jocelyn-. Traje las cajas por si quieres embalar algunos libros, material de pintura.**

 **-¿El resto del verano? - Clary se sentó muy tiesa, llena de indignación-. No puedo hacer eso, mamá. Tengo planes; Simón y yo íbamos a celebrar una fiesta de vuelta a la escuela, y tengo un montón de reuniones con mi grupo de arte, y diez clases más en Tisch.**

-¿Tisch?-Pregunto Alec.

Clary salto, casi se le había olvidado que Alec estaba ahí.

-Una escuela de arte – fue lo único que dijo.

 **-Lamento lo de Tisch. Pero las otras cosas se pueden cancelar. Simón lo comprenderá, y también lo hará tu grupo de arte.- Clary oyó la implacabilidad del tono de su madre y se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio.**

 **-¡Pero ya he pagado esas clases de arte! ¡Estuve ahorrando todo el año! Lo prometiste. Se volvió en redondo hacia Luke-. ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no es justo!**

-¿Porque pienso que esta vez Luke no será de mucha ayuda?- dijo Simón tratando de quitar un poco la atención de Clary que se miraba cada vez más frustrada. No recibió respuesta.

 **Luke no apartó la mirada de la ventana, aunque un músculo se movió violentamente en su mejilla.**

 **-Es tu madre. Ella es quien debe decidir.**

 **-No lo comprendo. Clary se volvió hacia su madre-. ¿Por qué?**

 **-Tengo que marcharme Clary - respondió Jocelyn, y las comisuras de sus labios temblaron-. Necesito paz y tranquilidad para pintar. Y en estos momentos andamos escasas de dinero.**

 **-Pues vende unas cuantas más de las cosas de papá - replicó ella con enojo-. Eso es lo que acostumbras a hacer, ¿no es cierto?  
Jocelyn se echó hacia atrás.  
-Eso no es justo.  
-Mira, ve si quieres ir. No me importa. Me quedaré aquí sin ti. Puedo trabajar; puedo conseguir un empleo en Starbucks o algo así. Simón dijo que siempre están contratando a gente. Soy lo bastante mayor como para cuidar de mí misma  
-¡No! - La brusquedad en la voz de Jocelyn hizo dar un brinco a Clary-. Te devolveré el dinero de las clases de arte, Clary. Pero vas a venir con nosotros. No hay opción. Eres demasiado joven para quedarte aquí tu sola. Podría pasar algo.  
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Qué podría pasar?- exigió ella.  
Se oyó un estrépito. Volvió la cabeza sorprendida y vio que Luke había tirado unos de los cuadros enmarcados que estaban apoyados en la pared. Con una expresión claramente alterada, éste volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. **

Todos se miraban sorprendidos, menos Jace que incluso parecía un poco aburrido.

 **Cuando se irguió, su boca estaba cerrada en una sombría línea.**

 **\- Me voy.  
Jocelyn se mordió el labio.  
-Espera.  
Corrió tras él hasta la entrada, alcanzándolo justo cuando cerraba la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta. Torciendo el cuerpo en el sofá, Clary consiguió apenas escuchar el apremiante susurro de su madre:  
\- Bane - decía Jocelyn-. Le he estado llamando y llamando durante las últimas tres semanas. Su buzón de voz dice que está en Tanzania. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?  
-Jocelyn - Luke sacudió la cabeza negativamente-, no puedes seguir acudiendo a él eternamente.  
-Pero Clary  
-No es Jonathan - siseó Luke-. Nunca has sido la misma desde que sucedió, pero Clary no es Jonathan.  
¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con todo esto? , se preguntó Clary, desconcertada.**

Con cada palabra que leía, Clary se miraba más y más desconcertada.

 **-No puedo limitarme a mantenerla en casa, a no dejarla salir. No lo soportará.  
-¡Claro que no lo hará! - Luke sonó realmente enojado-. No es una mascota, es una adolescente. Casi una adulta.  
-Si estuviéramos fuera de la ciudad  
-Habla con ella, Jocelyn. - La voz de Luke era firme-. Lo digo en serio. Alargó la mano hacia el pomo.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe. **

**Jocelyn soltó un pequeño grito.  
-¡Jesús! - exclamó Luke.  
-En realidad, soy solo yo - dijo Simón-. Aunque me han dicho que el parecido es sorprendente.**

Isabelle se rio coquetamente mientras miraba a Simón.

-¿Puedes parar eso?- se escuchó la voz de Alec.

Isabelle inmediatamente volteo a verlo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Clary siguió leyendo.

 **Agitó la mano en dirección a Clary desde la entrada-. ¿Estás lista?  
Jocelyn se apartó la mano de la boca.  
-Simón, ¿estabas escuchando?  
Simón pestañeó.  
-No, acabo de llegar. **

**Pasó la mirada del rostro pálido de Jocelyn al rostro sombrío de Luke-. ¿Sucede algo? ¿Debería irme?**

-Si - respondió Jace sin pensarlo.

 **-No te molestes - dijo Luke-. Creo que hemos acabado aquí.  
Se abrió paso junto a Simón, bajando ruidosamente las escaleras con ritmo rápido. Abajo, la puerta de la calle se cerró de un portazo. Simón permaneció en la entrada, con aspecto indeciso.  
-Puedo regresar más tarde - dijo-. De verdad. No sería ningún problema.  
-Eso podría -empezó Jocelyn, pero Clary estaba ya de pie.  
-Olvídalo, Simón. Nos vamos - declaró, agarrando su bolsa mensajero de un gancho situado cerca de la puerta.  
Se la colgó al hombro dirigiendo una mirada desafiante a su madre.  
-Nos vemos luego, mamá.  
Jocelyn se mordió el labio.  
-Clary, ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar sobre esto?  
-Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para hablar mientras estemos de vacaciones -repuso ella en tono sarcástico, y tuvo la satisfacción de ver cómo su madre se estremecía-. No me esperes levantada - añadió, y agarrando el brazo de Simón, medio arrastró al joven fuera de la puerta principal.  
Éste clavó los talones, mirando contrito por encima del hombro a la madre de Clary, que permanecía inmóvil, pequeña y desamparada, en la entrada, con las manos fuertemente enlazadas.  
-¡Adiós, señora Fray! se despidió-. ¡Que pase una buena noche!  
-Ah, cállate, Simón - le espetó Clary, y cerró la puerta de golpe tras ellos, interrumpiendo la respuesta de su madre.**

Esta vez hasta Alec consiguió una sonrisa.

-Lo siento – le dijo Clary a Simón, mientras este le daba una débil sonrisa y después de un momento de titubeo siguió leyendo.

 **-Jesús, tía, no me arranques el brazo protestó - Simón mientras Clary tiraba de él escaleras abajo, sus Skechers verdes golpeando los peldaños de madera con cada furioso paso.**

 **La muchacha echó una ojeada a lo alto, medio esperando ver a su madre contemplándoles enfurecida desde el descansillo, pero la puerta del apartamento permaneció cerrada.  
-Lo siento - masculló Clary, soltándole la muñeca.  
Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, con la bolsa golpeándole la cadera.  
La casa de piedra rojiza de Clary, como la mayoría en Park Slope, había sido en el pasado la residencia individual de una familia acaudalada y restos de su antiguo esplendor resultaban aún evidentes en la escalinata curva, el suelo de mármol desportillado de la entrada y la amplia  
claraboya de un solo cristal de lo alto. En la actualidad, la casa estaba dividida en apartamentos separados, y Clary y su madre compartían el edificio de tres plantas con otra inquilina en la planta baja, una anciana que tenía una consulta de vidente en su apartamento. Apenas salía de él,  
aunque las visitas de clientes eran poco frecuentes. Una placa dorada sujeta a la puerta la anunciaba como MADAME DOROTHEA, VIDENTE Y PROFETISA.**

Bah- se burló Jace sacando una risa de Alec e Isabelle.

Clary los observó durante un microsegundo antes de seguir leyendo.

 **El espeso humo dulzón del incienso se derramaba desde la puerta entreabierta al vestíbulo.  
-Es agradable ver que su negocio va viento en popa -comentó Simón-. Estos días es difícil encontrar trabajo estable como profeta.  
-¿Tienes que ser sarcástico respecto a todo? -le dijo Clary en tono brusco.  
Simón pestañeó, claramente sorprendido.  
-Pensaba que te gustaba cuando me mostraba agudo e irónico.**

Esta vez Jace si soltó una risita. Y clary lo fulmino con la mirada, obviamente seguía frustrada por todo lo leído.

 **Clary estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta de madame Dorothea se abrió de par en par y un hombre salió por ella. Era alto, con la tez del color del jarabe de arce, ojos de un dorado verdoso como los de un gato y cabellos enmarañados. Le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante, mostrando unos afilados dientes blancos.  
Un vahído se apoderó de ella, proporcionándole la clara sensación de que iba a desmayarse.**

Las demás personas en la habitación la miraron durante un segundo viendo como esta se ponía un poco pálida antes de seguir con la lectura.

 **Simón la miró con inquietud.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecía como si fueras a perder el conocimiento.  
Ella le miró parpadeando.  
-¿Qué? No, estoy perfectamente.  
Él no pareció querer abandonar el tema.  
-Parece como si acabaras de ver un fantasma.  
Clary negó con la cabeza. El recuerdo de haber visto algo la incordiaba, pero cuando intentó concentrarse, se le escapó igual que agua entre los dedos.  
-Nada, me pareció ver el gato de Dorothea, pero supongo que sólo fue la luz que me engañó.**

Simón la miro un poco herido, de que no le contara lo que pasaba en realidad, más sin embargo, no dijo nada.

Como si se pudiera ocultar Clary atrajo el libro más hacia sí.

 **Simón la miró fijamente-. No he comido nada desde ayer añadió ella, poniéndose a la defensiva-. Imagino que estoy un poco fuera de combate.  
Él le deslizo un reconfortante brazo sobre los hombros.  
-Vamos, te invitaré a comer algo.**

 **-Simplemente no puedo creer que esté actuando así - dijo Clary por cuarta vez, persiguiendo por el plato un poco de guacamole errante con la punta de un nacho.  
Estaban en un local mexicano del barrio, un cuchitril llamado Mama Nacho.**

-Que nombre más raro, por el ángel- dijo Alec confundido, mientras que Jace e Isabelle asentían.

 **-Como si castigarme una semana sí otra no, no fuera bastante malo. Ahora estaré exiliada durante  
el resto del verano.  
-Bueno, ya lo sabes, tú madre se pone así de vez en cuando -repuso Simón-. Como cuando aspira o espira. **

**Le sonrió de oreja a oreja desde detrás de su burrito vegetariano.  
-Vale, tú puedes actuar como si fuera divertido -dijo ella-. No es a ti a quien van a arrastrar en medio de ninguna parte durante Dios sabe cuánto tiempo.  
-Clary - Simón interrumpió su diatriba-, yo no soy la persona con la que estás furiosa. Además, no va a ser permanente.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Bueno, porque conozco a tu madre - respondió él, tras una pausa-. Quiero decir, tú y yo hemos sido amigos durante cuánto, ¿diez años ya? Sé que se pone así a veces. Se lo pensará mejor.**

 **Clary tomó un chile de su plato y mordisqueó el borde, meditabunda.**

 **-¿Es eso cierto? preguntó-. ¿Lo de conocerla, quiero decir? A veces me pregunto si alguien lo hace.**

 **-Ahí me he perdido - repuso él, mirándola con un pestañeo.**

Alguien que todos en la habitación aunque nadie dijo nada.

 **Clary aspiró aire para refrescarse la ardiente boca.**

 **-Quiero decir que nunca habla sobre sí misma. No sé nada sobre su infancia o su familia, ni demasiado de cómo conoció a mi padre. Ni siquiera tiene fotos de la boda. Es como si su vida empezara cuando me tuvo a mí. Eso es lo que siempre dice cuando le pregunto.**

 **-Ah - Simón le hizo una mueca-, eso es bonito.**

-Podemos retroceder un poco – dijo Jace – ya me confundí ¿Quién era la chica, tu o Clary?

Sobre la risa de Alec e Isabelle tanto Simón como Clary fulminaron a Jace.

 **-No, no lo es. Es raro. Es raro que yo no sepa nada sobre mis abuelos. Quiero decir, sé que los padres de mi padre no fueron amables con ella, pero ¿tan malos son? ¿Qué clase de gente no quiere conocer a su nieta?**

 **-Quizás ella los odia. Tal vez fueron groseros o algo así. Sugirió Simón-. Tiene esas cicatrices.**

 **Clary le miró sorprendida.**

 **-¿Tiene qué?**

 **Él tragó un bocado de burrito.**

 **-Esas cicatrices pequeñas y finas por toda la espalda y los brazos. He visto a tu madre en bañador, ya lo sabes.**

Jace meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente pensando para sí mismo.

 **-Jamás me he fijado en que tuviera cicatrices cosas - Repuso ella con seguridad-. Creo que imaginas**

 **Él la miró fijamente, y parecía a punto de decir algo cuando el teléfono móvil de Clary, enterrado en su bolsa, empezó a sonar estridentemente. Clary lo sacó, contempló los números que parpadeaban en la pantalla e hizo una mueca.**

 **-Es mi madre.**

 **-Me he dado cuenta por la expresión de tu cara. ¿Vas a hablar con ella?**

 **-No en estos momentos - contestó ella, sintiendo el familiar mordisco de culpabilidad en el estómago, mientras el teléfono dejaba de sonar y se ponía en marcha el buzón de voz-. No quiero pelearme con ella.**

 **-Siempre puedes quedarte en mi casa - ofreció Simón-. Todo el tiempo que quieras.**

Jace bufo sin darse cuenta, sonido que atrajo la mirada de Isabelle que lo observo sorprendida.

 **-Bueno, veremos si se tranquiliza primero.**

 **Clary pulsó el botón del buzón de voz de su móvil. La voz de su madre sonó tensa, pero estaba claro que intentaba mostrarse desenfadada: Cariño, lamento haberte soltado de sopetón los planes para ir de vacaciones. Ven a casa y charlaremos.**

 **Clary cortó la comunicación antes de que finalizara el mensaje, sintiéndose aún más culpable y al mismo tiempo todavía enojada.**

 **-Quiere hablar.**

 **-¿Quieres hablar con ella?  
-No lo sé. Clary se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos-. ¿Todavía vas a ir al recital poético?  
-Prometí que lo haría.  
Clary se puso en pie, empujando la silla hacia atrás.  
-Entonces iré contigo. La llamaré cuando acabe.  
La correa de la bolsa de mensajero le resbaló por el brazo, y Simón se la volvió a subir distraídamente, dejando que los dedos se entretuvieran sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro.**

Isabelle esta vez ya estaba mirando a Jace, por lo que observo cuando este rodo los ojos y frunciendo el ceño observo a Clary mientras esta continuaba con la lectura.

 **En el exterior, el aire resultaba esponjoso debido a la humedad, humedad que rizaba los cabellos de Clary y le pegaba a Simón la camiseta azul a la espalda.  
-Y bien, ¿cómo le va al grupo? - preguntó ella-. ¿Algo nuevo? Se oían muchos gritos de fondo cuando  
hablé contigo antes.**

 **El rostro de su amigo se iluminó.**

 **-Las cosas van la mar de bien - respondió-. Matt dice que conoce a alguien que podría conseguirnos una actuación en el Scrap Bar. Estamos buscando nombres otra vez.**

 **-¿Sí? - Clary ocultó una sonrisa.**

 **En realidad, el grupo de Simón nunca tocaba nada. La mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaban en la salita de Simón, discutiendo sobre nombres y logotipos potenciales para el grupo. En ocasiones, Clary se preguntaba si alguno de ellos realmente sabía tocar un instrumento.**

-por supuesto que si – dijo ofendido Simón . Clary le dedico una mirada de disculpa y siguió leyendo.

 **-¿Qué hay sobre la mesa?**

 **-Estamos eligiendo entre Conspiración Vegetal Marina y Panda Inmutable.**

-Ni siquiera quiero saber como llegaron a eso dos nombres – dijo Alec.

-Oh bueno, veras…-no pudo terminar al ser interrumpido por Alec.

-Dije no quiero saber.

 **Clary meneó la cabeza. -Los dos son terribles.**

 **-Eric sugirió Tumbonas en Crisis.**

 **-Tal vez Eric debería seguir con los videojuegos.**

 **-Pero entonces tendríamos que encontrar un nuevo batería.**

 **-Ah, ¿es eso lo que hace Eric? Pensaba que se limitaba a gorrearos dinero y a tratar de impresionar a las chicas de la escuela diciendo que pertenece a un grupo.**

 **-Nada de eso - respondió Simón con toda tranquilidad-. Eric se ha reformado. Tiene una novia. Llevan tres meses saliendo.**

 **-Prácticamente casados - dijo Clary, rodeando a una pareja que empujaba a una criatura en una sillita: una niña pequeña con pasadores de plástico amarillo en el cabello, que tenía agarrada firmemente un hada de juguete con alas color zafiro con listas doradas. Pro el rabillo del ojo, a Clary le pareció ver moverse las alas. Volvió la cabeza a toda velocidad.**

-Si sigues así, te volverás loca – le dijo Isabelle a Clary.

-creo que ya lo estoy.

 **-Lo que significa - continuó Simón-, que soy el único miembro del grupo que no tiene novia. Lo que, como ya sabes, es precisamente lo que se pretende al estar en un grupo. Conquistar a las chicas.**

 **-Pensaba que se trataba de la música.**

-Creo que nunca fue realmente sobre la música -dijo Isabelle sonriéndole a Simón.

 **Un hombre con un bastón se cruzó en su paso, encaminándose a la calle Berkeley- Clary desvió rápidamente la vista, temiendo que si miraba a alguien durante demasiado tiempo, le crecerían alas, brazos extras o largas lenguas bífidas como las de las serpientes.**

 **-De todos modos ¿a quién le importa si tienes una novia?**

 **-A mí me importa - respondió Simón con melancolía-. Muy pronto, las únicas personas que no tendrán novia seremos yo y Wendell, el conserje de la escuela. Y él huele a limpiacristales.**

-Oh, el tiene un trabajo decente ¿Cuál es tu excusa pada oler -olfateo el aire- así, por el ángel de veras necesitas una ducha… -dijo Jace haciendo como si se desmayara.

Clary trato de no sonreír, de veras que si, pero le fue casi imposible. Tratando de aparentar olfateo a Simón así como había hecho Jace momentos atrás.

-Oh el no… Dios mío Simón, Jace no miente – el susodicho miro a Clary como si lo hubiera ofendido – ¿Cómo es que apestas?

-Yo no… no… chic…chicos… vamos – se trato de defender en vano, ya que Isabelle lo mando al piso reclamando que no era su culpa de que el apestara. Durante todo esto Jace tenia una mirada satisfecha – noto Isabelle aunque no dijo nada.

 **-Siempre estará Sheila Tanga Barbarino - sugirió Clary.**

-¿es ese su nombre?

-No, solo su apodo.

 **Clary se había sentado detrás de ella en clase de matemáticas de noveno, y cada vez que a Sheila se le había caído el lápiz, lo que sucedía a menudo, Clary había disfrutado de una vista de la ropa interior de Sheila subiendo por encima de la cinturilla de sus vaqueros súper bajos.**

Un coro de ohh's se escucho en la sala.

 **-es con ella con quien Eric lleva saliendo los últimos tres meses - repuso Simón-. Su consejo fue que simplemente debía decidir qué chica de la escuela tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero y pedirle para salir el primer día de clase.**

-Eso es muy sexista – dijo, sorprendentemente Jace. Nadie le respondía, pues nadie sabia como.

Clary le dio una mirada, pero no dijo nada.

 **-Eric es un cerdo sexista - afirmó Clary, no deseando, de repente, saber qué chica de la escuela pensaba Simón que tenía el cuerpo más rocanrolero-. Quizá deberíais llamar al grupo Los cerdos sexistas.**

 **-No suena mal - Simón no parecía haberse inmutado.**

-de veras que no- sonó el sarcástico comentario de Jace.

 **Clary le hizo una mueca mientras su bolsa vibraba bajo la estridente melodía de su teléfono. Lo sacó del bolsillo con cremallera.**

 **-¿Es tu madre otra vez? - preguntó él. Clary asintió.**

 **Veía a su madre mentalmente, pequeña y sola en la entrada de su apartamento. La sensación de culpabilidad le llenó el pecho. Alzó la mirada hacia Simón, que la contemplaba con los ojos sombríos de preocupación. Su rostro le era tan familiar que podría haberlo bosquejado dormida.**

Jace mantuvo una expresión impecable, mas sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar el porque de que esto le molestaba tanto.

 **Pensó en las solitarias semanas que se extendían ante ella sin él, y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolso.**

 **-Vamos - dijo-. Llegaremos tarde al espectáculo.**

* * *

 ** _No se les olvide poner sus opiniones, son muy importantes, nunca me cansare de decirlo._**


	4. Capitulo 4: Solo Otro Dia

**Solo soy dueña de la historia, el resto es de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **Pensó en las solitarias semanas que se extendían ante ella sin él, y volvió a meter el móvil en el bolso.**

 **-Vamos - dijo-. Llegaremos tarde al espectáculo.**

-Eso es todo - dijo Clary.

-Perfecto, vamos a comer.

Tanto Alec como Isabelle se dispusieron a seguir a Jace mientras se dirigían a la puerta cuando de repente Jace paro abruptamente haciendo que Alec chocara con este.

-¿Esperan invitación? – se dirigió a Clary y Simón con los brazos cruzados.

-No – empezó Clary-. Espero que recuerden que no podemos salir.

Jace la observo un momento antes de rascarse la barbilla.- Bueno y que se supone que vamos a comer – dijo.

-Yo pue… - Isabelle nunca tuvo la oportunidad de terminar.

-No – tanto Alec como Jace movían la cabeza rotundamente.

-Prefiero comerme la comida de Iglesia, sabe mucho mejor que tu comida – dijo Jace mientras Alec fruncía el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- pregunto.

-Curiosidad – contesto-. Aunque claramente ese no es el punto.

-¿Cuál es el punto?- pregunto Alec.

Jace dio media vuelta y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho observo a Clary durante unos segundos.- ¿Sabes cocinar?

-Si – dijo Simón respondiendo por ella – y muy bien, de hecho.

-Okay, está arreglado – dijo.- y así nomas salió de la sala sin mirar a ver si lo seguían o no. Alec inmediatamente lo siguió mientras Isabelle se quedó atrás con Clary y Simón, olvidando el incidente de la comida, agarro el brazo de Simón y se lo llevo con los demás con Clary atrás de ellos.

Una vez Clary se había acomodado en la cocina y había hecho cena para todos, todos acordaron que era tarde y sería mejor dormir y estar descansados para seguir con la lectura el día siguiente.

-¿Dónde dormiremos Simón y yo? – dijo Clary, que por primera vez acordaba con Jace, era muy cansado que todos leyeran su vida, sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

-Hay muchas habitaciones vacías – dijo Isabelle - no habrá problemas en que se queden ahí.

-No podemos dejar que duerman aquí – dijo Alec de repente – son mundanos.

-Sí, bueno no tenemos otra opción… ¿o tú la tienes?, porque me encantaría oírla – Isabelle observaba a su hermano con una ceja alzada.

-Niños, niños, niños – empezó Jace - no peleen, compórtense enfrente de las señoritas.

-¿Señoritas? ¿En plural?

-Yo los acompañare a las habitaciones – Isabelle salto de la silla y con una última mirada a Alec se fue.

Tanto Simón como Clary compartían una mirada decidiendo que hacer, hasta que Jace les hizo una seña para que la siguieran y rápidamente partieron hacia donde ella.

Isabelle les esperaba recostada sobre una pared.

-¿Porque tardaron tanto? – fue lo único que dijo, de ahí se enfocó en llevarlos a su habitación.

-Esta es mi habitación – empezó al pasar delante de una de las puertas y le guiño el ojo Simón a lo que este se ruborizo y miro a todos lados menos Clary, les indico cual era la habitación de Alec y Jace (en la cual Clary no pudo evitar pensar como luciría) y tuvo que ser prácticamente arrastrada por Simón.

Finalmente llegaron a la que sería su habitación Isabelle abrió la puerta y se quedó asombrada, era simple pero hermosa, tan admirada que no escucho cuando Isabelle hablo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Dije que esta será tu habitación, te puedes duchar si quieres – asintió en dirección de una puerta, que Clary imagino era el baño. – Te traeré ropa después a menos que pienses quedarte con esa. - Dándole una última mirada salió de la habitación dejándola sola con Simón que le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey – le devolvió la sonrisa, déjaselo a Simón para que se pudiera volver a sentir segura.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto, Clary podía ver la preocupación a través de esos ojos.

\- … es raro sabes, que todos escuchen mis pensamientos sobre algo que todavía no ha pasado. – Empezó y cuando vio a Simón asentir con la cabeza siguió.- ¿Has leído alguna vez un libro? –Pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. – Siempre hay drama a la mitad de un libro – dijo – siempre hay algún problema, algo que mantenga la atención del lector – Simón la miro confundido aunque Clary estaba demasiado exaltada para parar ahora – Nosotros somos los lectores en este caso Simón, y el libro es mi vida… - Lo observo expectante esperando que dijera algo aunque este claramente no tenía para decir por lo que extendiendo sus brazos hacia ella y envolviéndola con ellos se limitó a decir.

-No importa lo que pase, estaremos juntos…. ¿Okay? Siempre juntos – le beso el pelo con ternura mientras Clary lo abrazaba más fuerte como si sus problemas fueran a desaparecer.

-Okay.

Isabelle llego minutos después y extendiéndole la ropa le hizo una seña a Simón para que la siguiera, este el abrazo una vez más dándole un beso en la coronilla y se fue.

Ya bañada y lista para dormir, Clary se acostó en la cama reflexionando sobre el día que había tenido ya después de varias horas de pensar sintió el sueño apoderándose de ella y se quedó dormida con un último pensamiento en la cabeza.

"Tal vez después de todo, tengo que hacer esto sola".

* * *

 **Quiero empezar pidiendo disculpas por no actualizar el domingo pasado y ayer, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar, lo siento.**

 **Segundo, gracias a todos por sus reviews, hoy posiblemente los responda, y nos vemos el siguiente domingo.**


	5. Cazador De Sombras

_**Solo soy dueña de la historia,el resto es de Cassandra clare.**_

* * *

La mañana siguiente todo fue relativamente normal, después del desayuno que clary había preparado, y ya acomodados (Simón y Jace en un sillón con Clary entre ellos, y en el otro Isabelle y Alec, que se miraba igual de gruñón que el día anterior a opinión de Clary) y Simón se ofreció a leer viendo que nadie más quería.

 **Para cuando llegaron a Java Jones, Eric ya estaba en el escenario, balanceándose de un lado a otro frente al micrófono, con los ojos bizqueando. Se había teñido las puntas de los cabellos de rosa para la ocasión. Detrás de él, Matt, con aspecto de estar como una cuba, golpeaba irregularmente un djembé.  
-Esto va a ser una auténtica porquería -pronosticó Clary, y agarró a Simón de la manga, tirando de él hacia la puerta-. Si salimos huyendo, todavía podemos escapar.**

-Elección aprobada –dijo Jace con una risa disimulada.

Simón lo fulmino con la mirada "¿Cuál es su problema?" Pensó.

 **Él movió negativamente la cabeza con determinación.**

 **-Soy un hombre de palabra. Cuadró los hombros-. Traeré el café si tú nos consigues un asiento. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Café solo. Negro como mi alma.**

Hubieron algunas risitas, aunque ningún comentario algo que Clary agradeció.

 **Simón se dirigió al mostrador, mascullando por lo bajo algo respecto a que era muchísimo mejor lo que hacía él ahora que lo que había hecho nunca antes. Clary fue en busca de asientos para ambos.  
La cafetería estaba atestada para ser un lunes; la mayoría de los desgastados sofás y sillones estaban ocupados por adolescentes que disfrutaban de una noche libre entre semana. El olor a café y a cigarrillos de clavo era abrumador. Por fin, Clary encontró un sofá desocupado en un rincón oscuro del fondo. La única otra persona en las proximidades era una muchacha rubia con una camiseta naranja sin mangas, jugando absorta con su iPod.  
Estupendo - pensó Clary-. Eric no podrá localizarnos aquí atrás después de la actuación para preguntar qué tal nos pareció su poesía.**

-No es tan malo –trato Simón de defender, en vano, a su amigo. Clary le dio una mirada que claramente daba a entender que no era malo, era pésimo y como no pudo negarlo simplemente siguió leyendo.

 **La chica rubia se inclinó por encima del lateral de su silla y le dio un golpecito a Clary en el hombro.  
-Perdona - Clary alzó la mirada sorprendida-, ¿es ése tu novio? preguntó la muchacha.  
Clary siguió la dirección de la mirada de la chica, preparada ya para decir: No, no lo conozco , cuando reparó en que la chica se refería a Simón, que se dirigía hacia ellas, con el rostro contraído en una expresión concentrada, mientras intentaba no dejar caer ninguno de los vasos de poliestireno.  
-Uh, no - respondió Clary-, es un amigo.**

Jace no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho con esa declaración por alguna razón... al menos no tiene malos gustos -gracias al ángel – pensó.

 **La chica sonrió ampliamente.  
-Es mono. ¿Tiene novia?  
Clary vaciló ligeramente antes de responder.  
-No.**

Jace controló las ganas de ir donde Clary a reprocharle por haber vacilado.

 **La muchacha adoptó una expresión suspicaz.  
-¿Es gay?**

Jace sonrío burlonamente antes de quedarse pensativo

Clary observó a Jace preguntándose qué pasaba por la mente de este, aunque lo que sea que fuera no duró mucho, porque rápidamente siguió escuchando la lectura y Clary intentó, de verdad lo hizo, pero no podía apartar la mirada había algo en el que la atraía, era como una obra de arte – pensó – hermoso pero misterioso. Y como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos Jace alzó su mirada conectando ámbar con verde, y Clary podía escuchar como la voz de Simón iba bajando de volumen, como todo alrededor iba deteniéndose – qué cliché – una parte de ella no podía evitar pensar mientras la otra daba vueltas deleitándose con el momento. Casi parecía que Jace podía oír sus pensamientos -y no, no los del libro – porque apartó la mirada claramente confundido y Clary pudo apreciar la voz de Simón como si nada hubiera pasado aunque ella sabía que algo había pasado, el que fue, no estaba segura pero lo iba a averiguar -pensó – no era como si tuvieran muchas cosas que hacer de todos modos.

 **El regreso de Simón ahorró a Clary tener que responder. La chica rubia se volvió a sentar apresuradamente mientras él depositaba los vasos en la mesa y se dejaba caer junto a Clary.  
-No lo soporto cuando se quedan sin tazas. Esas cosas están ardiendo.  
Se sopló los dedos y puso cara de pocos amigos. Clary intentó ocultar una sonrisa mientras le observaba.  
Por lo general, no pensaba en si Simón era guapo o no. Tenía unos bonitos ojos oscuros, supuso, y el cuerpo se le había rellenado bien en el transcurso del año anterior y parte del otro. Con el corte de pelo adecuado.**

-Puedo ver dónde te diriges si, definitivamente. – Isabelle mencionó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-No, solamente no – la cara de Alec no daba lugar a réplicas, lo que hizo que Isabelle riera ella amaba a su hermano pero a veces tenía que soltarse un poco.

 **-Me estas mirando fijamente - dijo Simón-. ¿Por qué me estás mirando fijamente? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?  
Debería decírselo - pensó Clary, aunque una parte de ella se mostraba extrañamente reacia a hacerlo-. Sería una mala amiga si no lo hiciera.**

La voz de Simón se escuchaba extraña incluso para él, no debería sentirse así de contento -pensó – aunque no lo podía evitar, exactamente. Si alguien se dio cuenta del cambio en su tono de voz, nadie lo mencionó aunque algunos (cof cof Jace cof cof) se morían por hacerlo.

 **-No mires ahora, pero esa chica rubia de ahí cree que eres mono -susurró.  
Los ojos de Simón se movieron lateralmente para contemplar con atención a la muchacha, que estudiaba con aplicación un ejemplar de Shonen Jump.  
-¿La chica del top naranja?  
Clary asintió.  
¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -preguntó Simón, desconfiado.  
Díselo. Va, díselo.  
Clary abrió la boca para responder, y fue interrumpida por un fuerte pitido de los bafles. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapó los oídos, mientras Eric, en el escenario, forcejeaba con el micrófono.**

Incluso Alec alzó las cejas -por el ángel – pensó – que hice para merecer esto. En algún punto de su plegaria sus ojos cayeron en un rubio y se cayó sabiendo exactamente lo que había hecho.

 **-¡Lo siento, chicos! -Chilló éste-. Muy bien. Soy Eric, y éste es mi colega Matt a la batería. Mi primer poema se llama Sin título. Crispó la cara como si sintiera dolor, y gimió al micrófono-: ¡Ven mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo vientre! ¡Unta toda protuberancia con árido celo!**

-Quien le pone de título a un poema "sin título" – preguntó Isabelle.

-Olvida eso – empezó Jace – quien usa la palabra "bajo vientre".

-Eric – contestó Simón sacudiendo la cabeza como si estuviera en frente de él. Mientras Clary trataba de no reírse tan fuerte.

 **Simón se deslizó hacia abajo en su asiento.  
-Por favor no digas a nadie que le conozco.  
Clary lanzó una risita.  
-¿Quién usa la palabra "bajo vientre"?**

El rubio alzó los brazos como diciendo "por fin, alguien me entiende". Clary por otro lado se mordía el labio tratando de no sonreír.

 **-Eric - respondió Simón, sombrío-. Todos sus poemas tienen bajos vientres en ellos.  
-¡Turgente es mi tormento! gimió Eric-. ¡La zozobra crece en el interior!**

-Por el ángel, es horrible – decía Isabelle mientras Alec asentía y Jace resoplaba.

 **-Puedes apostar a que sí repuso Clary, y se deslizó hacia abajo en el asiento junto a Simón-. De todos modos, sobre la chica que piensa que eres mono…**

 **-No te preocupes por eso ni un segundo -le cortó él, y Clary le miró con un pestañeo sorprendido-. Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte.**

 **-Topo Furioso no es un buen nombre para un grupo - dijo inmediatamente ella.**

-Topo fu – ni siquiera quiero preguntar – se auto interrumpió Isabelle meneando la cabeza.

 **-No es eso - repuso Simón-. Es sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes. Sobre lo de que no tengo novia.  
-Ah. - Clary alzó un hombro en un gesto de indiferencia-. Vaya, no sé. Pide a Jaida Jones que salga contigo -sugirió, nombrando a una de las pocas chicas de San Javier que de verdad le caían bien-. Es agradable, y le gustas.  
-No quiero pedirle a Jaida Jones que salga conmigo.  
-¿Por qué no? -Clary se encontró atenazada por un repentino e indeterminado rencor-. ¿No te gustan las chicas listas? ¿Todavía buscas un cuerpo rocanroleante?**

Jace rió, por el ángel- pensó – voy a disfrutar esto. Simón parecía más y más agitado según leía.

 **-Ninguna de las dos cosas -respondió él, que parecía agitado-. No quiero pedirle para salir porque en realidad no sería justo para ella que lo hiciera  
Sus palabras se apagaron. Clary se inclinó al frente. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo la chica rubia se inclinaba también al frente, escuchando, sin lugar a dudas.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque me gusta otra persona -contestó Simón.  
-De acuerdo.  
Simón estaba ligeramente verdoso, igual que lo había estado en una ocasión cuando se rompió el tobillo jugando a fútbol en el parque y tuvo que regresar a casa cojeando sobre él. Clary se preguntó qué demonios había en el hecho de que le gustara alguien para colocarle en tal insoportable estado de ansiedad.**

Que sea mi mejor amiga – pensó él.

 **-No eres gay, ¿verdad?  
El color verdoso de Simón se intensificó.  
-Si lo fuera, vestiría mejor.**

Isabelle frunció el ceño – claramente él no conocía a muchos gays.

 **-En ese caso, ¿quién es? - preguntó Clary.  
Estaba a punto de añadir que si estaba enamorado de Sheila Barbarino, Eric le patearía el culo, cuando oyó que alguien tosía sonoramente a su espalda. Era una clase de tos burlona, la clase de sonido que alguien emitirá si intentaba no reír en voz alta.**

Todos se pusieron alerta menos cierto rubio.

 **Volvió la cabeza.  
Sentado en un descolorido sofá verde, a unos pocos centímetros de ella, estaba Jace. **

Simón levantó una ceja mientras observaba a Jace ¿y este? – se preguntaba, en respuesta Jace solo le mostro una sonrisa mientras Isabelle fruncía el ceño.

-¿Qué haces tú allí? – le preguntó Alec a Jace.

-No sé, no ha pasado aun – comentó como si nada sintiendo la mirada de Clary y deteniéndose a sí mismo de voltearla a ver, recordaba la última vez que había pasado. Alec entrecerró los ojos pero sabía que no debía decir nada, así que no lo hizo.

 **Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas oscuras que lucía la noche anterior en el club. Los brazos estaban desnudos y cubiertos de tenues líneas blancas, como si fueran viejas cicatrices. En las muñecas llevaba amplias pulseras de metal; Clary distinguió el mango de hueso de un cuchillo sobresaliendo de la izquierda. Él la miraba directamente, con un lado de la estrecha boca curvado en una expresión divertida. Peor que la sensación de que se rieran de ella, era la absoluta convicción de Clary de que él no había estado sentado allí cinco minutos atrás.**

-talvez no, talvez si, nunca sabremos – comento claramente divertido Jace.

 **-¿Qué sucede?  
Simón había seguido la dirección de su mirada, pero era evidente por su rostro inexpresivo, que no podía ver a Jace.  
Pero yo te veo.  
Clary clavó la mirada en Jace mientras lo pensaba, y éste alzó la mano izquierda para saludarla. Un anillo centelleó en un delgado dedo. El joven se puso en pie y empezó a caminar, pausadamente, hacia la puerta. Los labios de Clary se separaron con expresión sorprendida. Se marchaba, tan tranquilo.**

-¿Querías que hiciera algo más? – pregunto Jace mirando a Clary.

Era una pregunta simple, aunque Clary pudo percibir el tono desconcertado detrás. Por lo que simplemente encogió los hombros no sabiendo qué decir.

 **Notó la mano de Simón, en el brazo. Pronunciaba su nombre, le preguntaba si sucedía algo. La voz del chico sonaba ajena.  
-Volveré enseguida -se oyó decir, mientras se levantaba del sofá de un salto, casi olvidando dejar la taza de café en la mesa.  
Salió corriendo hacia la puerta, mientras Simón la seguía atónito con la mirada.**

 **Clary atravesó precipitadamente las puertas, aterrada por la idea de que Jace pudiera haberse desvanecido entre las sombras del callejón, como un fantasma. Pero estaba allí, repantingado contra la pared. Había sacado algo del bolsillo y pulsaba botones en ello. Alzó la mirada sorprendido cuando la puerta de la cafetería se cerró violentamente tras ella.**

 **A la luz cada vez más crepuscular, su cabello parecía de un dorado cobrizo.  
-La poesía de tu amigo es terrible -dijo.  
Clary pestañeó, momentáneamente cogida por sorpresa.  
-¿Cómo?  
-He dicho que su poesía es terrible. Suena como si se hubiera comido un diccionario y empezado a vomitar palabras al azar.**

-¿Y qué sabes tú? –le preguntó Simón a la defensiva.

-claramente más que tú.

 **-No me importa la poesía de Eric. -Clary estaba furiosa-. Quiero saber por qué me estás siguiendo.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que te esté siguiendo?**

Incluso Alec rodó los ojos.

 **-Buen intento. Y estabas escuchando disimuladamente, además. ¿Quieres contarme de que va todo esto, o debería simplemente llamar a la policía?  
-¿Y decirles qué? -replicó Jace en tono mordaz-. ¿Qué gente invisible te está molestando? Confía en mí, pequeña, la policía no arrestará a alguien que no puede ver.  
-Ya te dije antes que mi nombre no es pequeña -masculló ella entre dientes-. Es Clary.**

Jace sonrió –él sabía eso –.

 **-Lo sé- repuso él-. Un nombre bonito. Como la hierba, la salvia sclarea o clary. En los viejos tiempos, la gente pensaba que comerse las semillas permitía ver a los seres mágicos. ¿Sabías eso?**

Isabelle rodó los ojos – y después dices que no hablas mucho –dijo. Jace la fulminó con la mirada hasta que vio que Alec también asentía y pasó de fulminarla a ella a él –traidor -.

 **-No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.**

-Nunca nadie la tiene – comentó "inocentemente" Isabelle y Clary no supo como pero de repente a Isabelle le habían tirado un cojín.

 **-No sabes gran cosa, ¿verdad? -preguntó él, y había un perezoso desdén en sus ojos dorados-. Pareces ser un mundano como cualquier otro mundano, sin embargo puedes verme. Parece un acertijo.  
-¿Qué es un mundano?  
-Alguien del mundo humano. Alguien como tú.  
-Pero tú eres humano -afirmó Clary.  
-Lo soy -repuso él-. Pero no soy como tú.  
No había ningún deje defensivo en su voz. Sonó como si no le importara si le creía o no.**

Y no le importa – pensó Isabelle mirando a Clary – o normalmente no.

 **-Te crees que eres mejor. Es por eso que te estabas riendo de nosotros.  
-Me reía de vosotros porque las declaraciones de amor me divierten, en especial cuando no son correspondidas -explicó él-. Y porque tú Simón es uno de los mundanos más mundanos con los que me he tropezado jamás. Y porque Hodge pensó que podrías ser peligrosa, pero si lo eres, desde luego no lo sabes.**

Simón leyó esta parte tan rápido que casi no se le entendió. Si Clary lo notó, no dio muestras de ello. Los cazadores de sombras rodaron los ojos –cómo podía ser tan obvia-.

 **-¿Yo, peligrosa? -Repitió Clary, estupefacta-. Te vi matar a alguien anoche. Te vi hundirle un cuchillo bajo las costillas, y vi cómo él te hería con dedos que eran como cuchillas. Te vi sangrando, y ahora parece como si nada te hubiera tocado.**

Isabelle sonrío –Tiene un punto ahí – dijo.

 **-Quizá sea un asesino -dijo Jace-, pero sé lo que soy. ¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo?  
-Soy un ser humano corriente, tal y como dijiste. ¿Quién es Hodge?  
-Mi tutor. Y yo no me tildaría tan rápidamente de corriente, si fuera tú. -Se inclinó al frente-. Deja que te vea la mano derecha.  
-¿Mi mano derecha? -repitió ella, y él asintió-. ¿Si te enseño la mano, me dejarás tranquila?  
-Desde luego.  
Su voz dejó traslucir un deje divertido.**

Alec rodó los ojos, no entendía esta compulsión de Jace de probar que clary no era una simple mundana. Isabelle resopló claramente entretenida, mientras Clary y Simón se daban una mirada con el mismo pensamiento –esto no acaba aquí -.

 **Ella extendió la mano derecha de mala gana. Tenía un aspecto pálido bajo la tenue luz que se derramaba desde las ventanas, con los nudillos salpicados por una leve capa de pecas. De algún modo, se sintió tan desprotegida como si se estuviera levantando la camisa y le mostrara el pecho desnudo.**

-No que me molestaría tampoco –dijo oh tan casualmente Jace, aunque estaba claro, tan siquiera para Clary que él encontraba todo esto de lo más divertido aunque no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo que no mejoró la situación.

 **-Nada. -La voz del muchacho sonó decepcionada-. No eres zurda, ¿verdad?  
-No. ¿Por qué?  
Él le soltó la mano con un encogimiento de hombros.  
-A la mayoría de niños cazadores de sombras los marcan en la mano derecha o en la izquierda, si son zurdos como yo, cuando aún son pequeños. Es una runa permanente que presta una habilidad extra con armas.**

-Para no poder hablar de ello, como que lo haces mucho eh – murmuró Alec.

Jace miró a su parabatai durante una milésima de segundo antes de responder - ¡oh vamos Alec! Alegrate un poco -.

 **Le mostró el dorso de su mano izquierda; a ella le pareció totalmente normal.  
-No veo nada -dijo.  
-Deja que tu mente se relaje -sugirió él-. Aguarda a que venga a ti. Como si aguardases a que algo se elevara a la superficie del agua.  
-Estás loco.**

-Se lo hemos dicho múltiples veces – dijo Isabelle elevando los hombros, a lo que Jace le dio un empujón en juego - era obvio que se tenían mucho cariño – notó Clary.

 **Pero se relajó, fijando la mirada en la mano, contemplando las diminutas líneas sobre los nudillos, las largas articulaciones de los dedos.**

 **Le saltó a la vista de improviso, centelleando como una señal de NO CRUZAR. Un dibujo negro parecido a un ojo. Parpadeó, y el dibujo se desvaneció.  
-¿Un tatuaje?  
Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia y bajó la mano.  
-Estaba seguro de que podrías hacerlo. Y no es un tatuaje es una Marca. Son runas, marcadas a fuego en nuestra carne.  
-¿Hacen que manejes mejor las armas?  
A Clary le resultó difícil de creer, aunque quizá no más difícil que creer en la existencia de zombies.  
-Marcas distintas hacen cosas distintas. Algunas son permanentes, pero la mayoría se desvanece cuando han sido usadas.  
-¿Es por eso que hoy no tienes los brazos pintados? -preguntó ella-. ¿Incluso cuando me concentro?  
-Ése es exactamente el motivo. -Sonó satisfecho consigo mismo-. Sabía que poseías la Visión, al menos. -Echó una ojeada al cielo-. Casi ha oscurecido por completo. Deberíamos irnos.  
-¿Deberíamos? Creía que ibas a dejarme tranquila.**

-Tut-tut vamos Jace, como has podido mentirle a Clary – dijo Isabelle con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía como la mirada de clary se oscurecía –es obvio que no le gustan que le mientan – pensó.

 **-Te he mentido - respondió Jace sin una pizca de vergüenza-. Hodge dijo que debo llevarte al Instituto. Quiere hablar contigo.  
-¿Por qué iba a querer hablar conmigo?  
-Porque ahora sabes la verdad- respondió Jace-. No ha existido un mundano que conociera nuestra existencia durante al menos cien años.**

Simón se interrumpió – ella no te pidió que se lo contaras, tú se lo quisiste contar y lo hiciste solo para que fuera contigo – Simón no podía creer sus propias palabras.

Jace lo observó durante un minuto – de veras que no le agradaba este mundano – mientras la tensión en la habitación crecía y todos anticipaban el próximo movimiento de Jace, y esperaban un poco de todo, menos que este tirara la cabeza para atrás mientras se reía y Simón confundido y un poco asustado (no que lo iba admitir en voz alta) siguió leyendo.

 **-¿Nuestra existencia? -repitió ella-. Te refieres a la de gente como tú. A gente que cree en demonios.  
-A gente que los mata -corrigió Jace-. Somos los cazadores de sombras. Al menos, eso es lo que nos llamamos a nosotros mismos. Los subterráneos tienen nombres menos halagüeños para nosotros.  
-¿Subterráneos?  
-los Hijos de la Noche. Los brujos. Los duendes. Los seres mágicos de esta dimensión.  
Clary sacudió la cabeza.  
-No te detengas ahí. Supongo que también hay, digamos: ¿vampiros, hombres lobo y zombies?  
-**Desde **luego que los hay -le informó Jace-. Aunque los zombies los encuentras en su mayoría más al sur, donde están los sacerdotes del vudú.  
-¿Qué hay de las momias? ¿Sólo andan por Egipto?  
-No seas ridícula. Nadie cree en momias.  
-¿Nadie cree?  
-Por supuesto que no -afirmó Jace-. Mira, Hodge te explicará todo esto cuando le veas.**

Simón no podía creer lo que leía y le dio sutil mirada a Clary -¿en que nos metimos? - a lo que ella negó con la cabeza mirando a los "cazadores de sombras", Simón entendió el mensaje: Después.

-Si ya terminaron de darse ojitos, puedes seguir leyendo Simón – Dijo dulcemente Isabelle.

 **Clary cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
-¿Qué sucede si no quiero verle?  
-Ése es tu problema. Puedes venir voluntariamente o a la fuerza.  
Clary no podía creer lo que oía.  
-¿Estás amenazando con secuestrarme?  
-Si quieres verlo de ese modo -dijo Jace-, sí.**

-¿De qué otro modo voy a verlo? – le preguntó Clary a Jace entornando los ojos.

-Siempre puedo liberar de esas criaturas demoníacas que ustedes denominan patos donde estés y luego entrar a rescatarte – dijo Jace rápidamente para luego verse **obviamente** satisfecho por la cara de incredulidad de Clary que **obviamente** malinterpretó. Simón abrió la boca y cerró un par de veces buscando que decir, al final decidió por no decir nada.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con los patos?

-Son criaturas demoníacas que en la primera oportunidad te van a…- Lo interrumpió Isabelle aburrida con el discurso de Jace.

-Continua Simón – no era una petición sino una orden que a Simón no le molestaba cumplir.

 **Clary abrió la boca para protestar, pero la interrumpió un estridente zumbido. Su móvil volvía a sonar.  
-Adelante, responde si quieres- indicó Jace con magnanimidad.  
El teléfono dejó de sonar, luego volvió a empezar, fuerte e insistente. Clary frunció el cejo; su madre debía de estar realmente furiosa.  
Le dio la espalda a medias a Jace y empezó a rebuscar en el bolso. Para cuando consiguió desenterrarlo, el móvil iba ya por la tercera tanda de timbrazos. Se lo acercó a la oreja.  
-¿Mamá?  
-Ah, Clary. Vaya, gracias a Dios. Una penetrante sensación de alarma recorrió la columna vertebral de la muchacha; su madre parecía presa del pánico-. Escúchame  
-Todo va bien, mamá. Estoy perfectamente. Voy de camino a casa  
-¡No! -El terror hizo chirriar la voz de Jocelyn-. ¡No vengas a casa! ¿Me entiendes, Clary? Ni se te ocurra venir a casa. Ve a casa de Simón. Ve directamente a casa de Simón y quédate ahí hasta que pueda  
Un ruido de fondo la interrumpió: el sonido de algo que caía, que se hacía añicos, algo pesado  
golpeando el suelo  
-¡Mamá! -gritó Clary en el teléfono-. ¿Mamá, estás bien?  
Del teléfono surgió un fuerte zumbido, y la voz de la madre de Clary se abrió paso a través de la  
estática.**

 **-Sólo prométeme que no vendrás a casa. Ve a casa de Simón y llama a Luke dile que me ha  
encontrado.  
Sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un fuerte estrépito parecido al de la madera al astillarse.  
-¿Quién te ha encontrado? Mamá, ¿has llamado a la policía? ¿Lo has hecho?  
Su desesperada pregunta quedó interrumpida por un sonido que Clary jamás olvidaría: un discordante sonido deslizante, seguido por un golpe sordo. Oyó cómo su madre aspiraba con fuerza.  
-Te quiero, Clary -le oyó decir, con voz inquietantemente tranquila.  
El teléfono se desconectó.  
-¡Mamá! -aulló Clary al teléfono-. ¿Mamá, estás ahí?  
Fin de la llamada, apareció en la pantalla. Pero ¿por qué habría colgado su madre de aquel modo?  
-Clary -dijo Jace, y fue la primera vez que le oyó decir su nombre-. ¿Qué sucede?  
Clary hizo caso omiso de él. Oprimió febrilmente el botón que marcaba el número de su casa. No hubo respuesta, aparte del doble tono que indicaba que estaba comunicando.  
Las manos de Clary habían empezado a temblar de un modo incontrolable. Cuando intentó volver a marcar, el teléfono se le resbaló de la temblorosa mano y golpeó violentamente contra la acera. Se dejó caer de rodillas para recuperarlo, pero ya no funcionaba, había una larga raja bien visible sobre la parte frontal.  
-¡Maldita sea!  
Casi llorando, arrojó el teléfono al suelo.  
-Para de una vez. -Jace tiró de ella para incorporarla, agarrándola por la muñeca-. ¿Ha sucedido algo?  
-Dame tu teléfono -dijo Clary, extrayendo un objeto oblongo de metal negro del bolsillo de la camisa de Jace-. Tengo que  
-No es un teléfono -repuso Jace, sin hacer el menor intento de recuperarlo-. Es un sensor. No podrás utilizarlo.  
-¡Pero necesito llamar a la policía!  
-Primero dime lo que ha sucedido. Ella intentó liberar violentamente la muñeca, pero él la asía con una fuerza increíble-. Puedo ayudarte.  
La cólera inundó a Clary, como una marea ardiente recorriéndole las venas. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, le golpeó en la cara, arañándole la mejilla, y él se echó hacia atrás sorprendido. Clary se soltó y corrió hacia las luces de la Séptima Avenida.  
Cuando alcanzó la calle, se volvió en redondo, medio esperando ver a Jace pisándole los talones. Pero el callejón estaba vacío. Por un momento, clavó la mirada, indecisa, en las sombras. Nada se movía en su interior. Se volvió de nuevo y corrió hacia su casa.**

Simón miró fijamente a Clary – fin del capítulo.

-Bueno ¿y qué esperas? – exclamo Clary claramente alterada. – sabes que olvidalo, dame eso –le arrebato el libro y Simón no la pudo culpar, ni quería imaginar que era lo que pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga, la tensión se sentía en la habitación.

-Siguiente capítulo: **Rapiñador.**

* * *

 _Mis disculpas por no haber actualizado, pero es un poco más difícil de lo que parecía._

 _Tratare de actualizar pronto pero mientras... ¿qué tal? dejen sus review._


	6. El Rapiñador

**Solo soy dueña de la historia, el resto es de Cassandra Clare**

* * *

 **La noche se había vuelto aún más calurosa y correr a casa fue como nadar a toda velocidad en sopa hirviendo.**

Inteligentemente nadie opinó nada sobre la extraña comparación.

 **En la esquina de su bloque, Clary se vio atrapada por un semáforo rojo. Se removió nerviosamente arriba y abajo sobre las puntas de los pies, mientras el tráfico pasaba zumbando en una masa borrosa de faros. Intentó volver a llamar a su casa, pero Jace no le había mentido: su teléfono no era un teléfono.**

Jace le dio una mirada de "te lo dije" que Clary ignoró por completo.

 **Al menos no se parecía a ningún teléfono que Clary hubiese visto antes. Los botones del sensor no tenían números, sólo más de aquellos símbolos extravagantes, y no había pantalla.  
Mientras trotaba calle arriba en dirección a su casa, vio que las ventanas del segundo piso estaban iluminadas, la acostumbrada señal de que su madre estaba en casa.  
"Estupendo - se dijo-. Todo está bien."**

Isabelle agito su cabeza, llevaba demasiados años como cazadora de sombras como para saber que nada estaba bien, pero bien lo pensó, no comento nada.

 **Pero sintió un nudo en el estómago en cuanto pisó la entrada. La luz del techo se había fundido, y el vestíbulo estaba a oscuras. Las sombras parecían llenas de movimientos clandestinos. Con un estremecimiento, empezó a subir la escalera.**

Simón evitó voltear a ver a Clary al no querer demostrar simpatía sabiendo que esta no la buscaba. Si bien Simón esperaba todo estuviera bien, sabía que esa no era la situación. Clary tenía toda la razón, este era un libro y todos los libros tenían una dosis de drama.

 **-¿Y a dónde crees que vas? - dijo una voz.  
Clary se volvió.  
-¿Qué?  
Se interrumpió. Sus ojos se estaban ajustando a la penumbra, y podía distinguir la forma de un sillón enorme, colocado frente a la puerta cerrada de madame Dorothea. La anciana estaba encajada en su interior como un cojín demasiado relleno. En la penumbra, Clary sólo distinguió la forma redonda del rostro empolvado, el abanico de encaje blanco en la mano y la abertura de la boca cuando habló.**

Jace entrecerró los ojos a la repentina interrupción, si Clary vivía ahí, por el ángel.

 **-Tu madre - dijo Dorothea-, ha estado haciendo un buen barullo ahí arriba. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Moviendo muebles?  
-No creo**

Jace evitó comentar después de recibir una mirada de Alec, si bien al segundo no le agradaba Clary incluso él podía sentir la frustración proveniente de ella.

 **-Y la luz de la escalera se ha fundido, ¿te has dado cuenta? - Dorothea golpeteó el brazo del asiento con el abanico-. ¿No puede hacer tu madre que su novio la cambie?  
-Luke no es  
-La claraboya también necesita que la laven. Está asquerosa. No me sorprende que esto esté casi tan oscuro como la boca del lobo.**

Jace frunció el ceño.

 **"Luke NO es el casero", quiso decirle Clary, pero no lo hizo.**

-Deberías de hacerlo – mencionó Simón tratando de relajar a Clary y aunque no lo logró completamente, si logro que Clary relajara el agarre en el libro.

 **Aquello era típico de su anciana vecina. Una vez que consiguiera que Luke pasara por allí y cambiara la bombilla, le pediría que hiciera un centenar de otras cosas: ir a recogerle la compra, limpiar la ducha. En una ocasión le había hecho hacer pedazos un viejo sofá con un hacha para poderlo sacar del apartamento sin tener que desmontar la puerta de sus goznes.**

-¿No podía decir no? – preguntó Isabelle.

-Luke es una muy buena persona – suspiró Simón.

 **-Lo preguntaré - dijo Clary, suspirando.  
-Será mejor que lo hagas. - Dorothea cerró el abanico de golpe con un movimiento de muñeca.**

 **La sensación de Clary de que algo no iba bien no hizo más que acrecentarse cuando llegó a la puerta del apartamento. Estaba sin cerrar con llave, algo entreabierta, derramando un haz de luz en forma de cuña sobre el rellano. Con una sensación de creciente pánico, empujó la puerta para abrirla del todo.  
Dentro del apartamento, las luces estaban prendidas: todas las lámparas refulgían encendidas en toda su luminosidad. El resplandor le hirió los ojos.  
Las llaves y el bolso rosa de su madre estaban sobre el pequeño estante de hierro forjado situado junto a la puerta, donde siempre los dejaba.**

-Eso es bueno – dijo Simón, tratando de quitarle un poco de la tensión a Clary que le ofreció una sonrisa a cambio.

 **-¿Mamá? - llamó-. Mamá, estoy en casa.  
No hubo respuesta. Entró en la sala. Las dos ventanas estaban abiertas, con metros de diáfanas cortinas blancas ondulando en la brisa, igual que fantasmas inquietos. Únicamente cuando el  
viento amainó y las cortinas se quedaron quietas, advirtió Clary que habían arrancado los almohadones del sofá y los habían desperdigado por la habitación. Algunos estaban desgarrados  
longitudinalmente, con las entrañas de algodón derramándose sobre el suelo. Habían volcado las estanterías y esparcido su contenido. La banqueta del piano estaba caída de costado,  
abierta como una herida, con los queridos libros de música de Jocelyn desparramados por el suelo.**

-Dejame – escuchó Clary una voz femenina mientras el libro se le era quitado de las manos – yo terminare de leer -. Era Isabelle.

Por fin salió del estupor y miró a Isabelle que la miraba con suavidad y procedió a observar alrededor, donde Jace y Alec la observaban en silencio, luego miró a Simón que en algún punto se había parado y estaba al lado de ella, él la guió hasta el sofá donde la sentó y se acomodó al lado de ella colocándole un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Y una vez sentada, Isabelle le dirigió una última mirada preocupada a Clary y reanudó la lectura.

 **Lo más aterrador eran los cuadros. Cada uno de ellos había sido cortado del marco y rasgado a tiras, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo. Sin duda lo habían hecho con un cuchillo; resultaba casi imposible romper una tela con las manos. Los marcos vacíos parecían huesos pelados.  
Clary sintió que un grito se alzaba en el interior de su pecho.  
-¡Mamá! - chilló-. ¿Dónde estás? ¡Mami!  
No había llamado mami a Jocelyn desde que cumplió los ocho.**

Y con razón – no pudo evitar pensar la parte de Clary que no estaba en ataque de pánico (una muy pequeña parte, por cierto).

Por suerte o por miedo –Clary no sabía- nadie comentó.

 **Con el corazón desbocado, corrió al interior de la cocina. Estaba vacía; las puertas de los armarios, abiertas; una botella de salsa de Tabasco rota vertía picante líquido rojo sobre el linóleo. Sintió las rodillas como si fueran bolsas de agua. Sabía que debía salir corriendo del apartamento, llegar hasta un teléfono, llamar a la policía. Pero todas aquellas cosas parecían distantes; primero necesitaba encontrar a su madre, necesitaba ver que estaba bien. ¿Y si habían entrado ladrones y su madre se había defendido?  
¿Qué clase de ladrones no se llevarían el billetero, o la tele, o el reproductor de DVD, o los caros portátiles? - pensó.**

-¿Uno muy malo?- fue la sugerencia de Simón.

Alec rodó los ojos mientras le dirigía una mirada a Jace preguntándole una sola cosa -¿podría ser?-.

 **Estaba ya ante la puerta del dormitorio de su madre. Por un momento pareció como si esa habitación, al menos, hubiera permanecido intacta. La colcha de flores hecha a mano de Jocelyn estaba cuidadosamente doblada sobre el edredón. El propio rostro de Clary sonreía desde lo alto de la mesita de noche, con cinco años y una sonrisa desdentada enmarcada por unos cabellos rojizos. Un sollozo se alzó en el pecho de Clary.**

Simón apretó a Clary contra su pecho al sentirla temblar.

-todo estará bien, todo estará bien -. No dejaba de repetir en su cabeza.

 **Mamá -lloró interiormente-, ¿qué te ha sucedido?  
El silencio le respondió. **

Todos fruncieron el ceño, incluso Clary sacó la cabeza del pecho de Simón para ver a Isabelle.

 **No, no silencio; un ruido atravesó el apartamento, poniéndole de punta los cabellos del cogote.**

-Pero que…- empezó Jace aunque callo al ver la mirada fulminante de Clary sobre él, de veras que no quería hacerla enojar.

 **Era como si derribaran algo, un objeto pesado chocando contra  
el suelo con un golpe sordo. El golpe sordo fue seguido por un sonido deslizante, de algo al ser arrastrado e iba hacia el dormitorio.**

Si bien Alec y Jace compartieron una mirada, no dijeron nada.

 **Con el estómago contraído por el terror, Clary se irguió apresuradamente y se volvió despacio.  
Por un momento le pareció que el umbral estaba vacío, y sintió una oleada de alivio. Luego miró abajo.**

-¿Que había?- preguntó Simón totalmente atrapado en la lectura (y a quien vamos a engañar, el muchacho tenía a Clary prácticamente sentada en él, denle un respiro.)

-¿En serio?

-Oh claro… lo siento.

 **Estaba agazapada en el suelo; era una criatura larga y cubierta de escamas, con un ramillete de planos ojos negros colocados justo en el centro de la parte delantera de su cráneo abovedado. Parecía un cruce entre un caimán y un ciempiés; tenía un hocico grueso y plano, y una cola de púas que restallaba amenazadora de lado a lado. Múltiples patas se contrajeron debajo de la criatura mientras ésta se preparaba para saltar.**

-Pero, ¿qué demonios es eso? – preguntó Simón totalmente espantado.

-Bueno eso exactamente – contestó Alec mientras Jace asentía-. Un demonio.

Clary no podía ni hablar, solo mirarlos como si estuvieran locos.

 **Un alarido brotó de la garganta de Clary, que se tambaleó hacia atrás, tropezó y cayó, justo cuando la criatura se abalanzaba sobre ella. Rodó a un lado, y el animal no la alcanzó por cuestión de centímetros, y resbaló sobre el suelo de madera, en el que sus zarpas abrieron profundos surcos. Un gruñido sordo borboteó de la garganta del animal.**

-Si…. No les gusta no poder acertar- comentó como si nada Isabelle antes de seguir leyendo.

 **Clary se incorporó a toda prisa y corrió hacia el pasillo, pero la cosa era demasiado rápida para ella. Volvió a saltar, aterrizando justo encima de la puerta, donde se quedó colgada igual que  
una maligna araña gigante, mirándola fijamente con su ramillete de ojos. Las mandíbulas se abrieron lentamente para mostrar una hilera de colmillos que derramaban baba verdosa. Una lengua larga y negra se agitó hacia el exterior por entre las fauces, mientras la cosa gorjeaba y siseaba. Horrorizada, Clary comprendió que los ruidos que aquello emitía eran palabras.**

-¿Puede hablar esa… esa… esa cosa?– Preguntó Clary horrorizada, no le gustaba nada esto.

-Sí, pero no es totalmente coherente.- Dijo como quien no quiere la cosa, Isabelle.

 **-Chica siseó-. Carne. Sangre. Para comer, ah, para comer.**

-¿Ves?- Isabelle volteo a ver a Clary- sin coherencia.

-Yo le oigo mucha coherencia, demasiada coherencia.

 **El monstruo empezó a deslizarse lentamente pared abajo. Alguna parte de Clary había pasado más allá del terror a una especie de inmovilidad glacial.**

-Totalmente entendible, pero talvez quisieras considerar no se…. ¿Atacar? – mencionó Jace.

-¿Atacar?- ni siquiera sé que estoy atacando.

-Eso no importa cuando te quiere matar.

 **La cosa estaba sobre sus patas ahora, arrastrándose hacia ella. Retrocediendo, la muchacha agarró un pesado marco con una fotografía de la cómoda que tenía al lado ella misma, junto con su madre y Luke en Coney Island, a punto de montar en los autos de choque y se la arrojó al monstruo.**

-No le hará nada.

 **La fotografía lo alcanzó en la región abdominal y rebotó, golpeándole suelo con el sonido de cristal haciéndose añicos. La criatura no pareció notarlo.**

-Te lo dije.

-Oh callate.

 **Siguió hacia ella, con el cristal roto astillándose bajo sus patas.  
-Huesos, para triturar, para succionar el tuétano, para beber las venas.**

-Definitivamente demasiado coherente.

 **La espalda de Clary golpeó la pared. No podía retroceder más. Notó un movimiento contra su cadera y casi saltó fuera de sí. El bolsillo. Hundió la mano dentro y sacó el objeto de plástico  
que le había cogido a Jace. **

-Muy bien, muy bien ahora masacra al rapiñador, golpealo, tíralo, ¡por el ángel haz algo!

-Si había algo claro es que a Jace le gustaba la violencia -. Pensó clary.

 **El sensor se estremecía, igual que un teléfono móvil puesto en modo vibración. El duro material resultaba casi dolorosamente caliente en su palma. Cerró la mano alrededor del sensor justo cuando la criatura saltaba.  
La bestia se precipitó contra ella, derribándola al suelo; la cabeza y los hombros de Clary chocaron contra éste. Se retorció lateralmente, pero esa cosas era demasiado pesada. Estaba  
encima de ella, un peso opresivo y viscoso que hacía que sintiera náuseas.  
-Para comer, para comer - gimió la cosa., Pero no está permitido, tragar, saborear.**

-¿No está permitido? ¿Qué se supone eso significa? – preguntó Clary.

No recibió respuesta.

 **El abrasador aliento que le caía sobre el rostro apestaba a sangre. Clary no podía respirar. Las costillas parecían a punto de hacérsele pedazos. Tenía el brazo inmovilizado entre el cuerpo y el monstruo, con el sensor clavándosele en la palma. Se retorció, intentando liberar la mano.  
-Valentine nunca lo sabrá. No dijo nada sobre una chica. Valentine no se enojará.**

-¿Qué?

Isabelle observó a Alec y lo repitió…

-¿Valentine? Pero eso es imposible, eso es… eso no tiene sentido – por primera vez clary miraba a Alec con otra expresión que no fuera la de disgusto u odio.

-Por supuesto que no, él debe de estar mintiendo es la única razón lógica – aunque parecía desconcertado el mismo, Jace movió la mano en un gesto restándole importancia al tema.

-Ehh ¿Nos podrían explicar porque lucen tan asustados? – levantó la mano Simón.

-¿Asustados? No estamos asustados, estamos cuestionando con completa serenidad porque el rapiñador mencionó a Valentine, eso es todo.

-Sigue leyendo Izzy – Jace rodó los ojos

 **La boca sin labios se contorsionó cuando las fauces se abrieron, lentamente, y una oleada de ardiente aliento apestoso cayó sobre el rostro de Clary.  
La mano de la muchacha quedó libre, y con un alarido, golpeó a la bestia, deseando machacarla, cegarla.**

Jace alzó los pulgares en aprobación. Él no quería que Clary peleara, pero si no lo hacía era peor. Incluso Isabelle hizo un gesto de aprobación con los labios.

 **Casi había olvidado el sensor, pero cuando la criatura se le abalanzó hacia el rostro, con las fauces de par en par, lo incrustó entre sus dientes.**

Clary ni tuvo que ver a Jace para saber que estaba sonriendo, Simón lo miraba asqueado, mientras Isabelle y Alec solo rodaban los ojos – Jace – pensaron-.

 **Sintió cómo la baba, caliente y ácida, le cubría la muñeca y le caía en gotas abrasadoras sobre la piel al descubierto del rostro y la garganta. Como desde muy lejos, se oyó a sí misma chillar.  
Casi sorprendida, la criatura se echó violentamente hacia atrás con el sensor alojado entre dos dientes. Gruñó con un pastoso zumbido enojado, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Clary la vio  
tragar, vio el movimiento de la garganta.**

Simón estaba seguro que Jace no podía sonreír ma… y no, al parecer si podía.

 **Soy la siguiente pensó, aterrorizada-. Soy**

-Estarás bien – Jace movió la mano de arriba abajo.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? –pregunto una Clary que definitivamente NO estaba calmada.

-Porque... – no pudo terminar de hablar.

-¿Qué tal si lo descubrimos? – preguntó Isabelle mientras miraba a Jace con una mirada que solo podía significar una cosa "No spoiler." Haciendo que tanto Alec como Jace rodaran los ojos pero la dejaran seguir.

 **De repente, la bestia empezó a contorsionarse. Presa de espasmos incontrolables, rodó fuera de Clary y sobre la espalda, con las múltiples patas agitándose en el aire. Un fluido negro le  
brotó de la boca.  
Dando boqueadas, Clary rodó sobre sí misma y empezó a gatear, alejándose de la criatura. **

-Bien, bien.

 **Casi había alcanzado la puerta cuando oyó que algo silbaba en el aire cerca de su cabeza. Intentó agacharse, pero fue demasiado tarde.**

-Ouch.

 **Un objeto chocó violentamente contra su nuca, y ella se desplomó, sumiéndose en la oscuridad.**

-Doble Ouch.

 **A través de sus párpados se abría paso una luz azul, blanca y roja. Se oía un agudo gemido, que se tornaba cada vez más agudo, como el grito de un niño aterrado. Clary tomó aire y abrió los  
ojos.  
Estaba tumbada sobre una hierba fría y húmeda. El cielo nocturno ondulaba en lo alto, el brillo peltre de las estrellas desteñido por las luces de la ciudad.**

-Ni se te ocurra – Isabelle levanto un dedo amenazador a Jace.

 **Jace estaba arrodillado a su lado, con los brazaletes de plata de las muñecas lanzando destellos luminosos, mientras rompía a tiras el trozo de tela que sostenía.**

Alec frunció el ceño, por supuesto que él tenía que estar ahí.

 **-No te muevas.  
El lamento amenazaba con partirle los oídos, así que Clary volvió la cabeza lateralmente, desobediente, y fue recompensada con una cortante punzada de dolor que le descendió veloz por la espalda.**

-¿Nunca haces caso? - le pregunto Jace volteando a verla.

-Casi nunca, no – respondió Simón por su mejor amiga lo que ocasionó que está lo fulminara con la mirada - ¿Qué?-.

 **Estaba tendida sobre un trozo de césped, detrás de los cuidados rosales de Jocelyn. El follaje le ocultaba en parte la visión de la calle, donde un coche de policía, con la barra de luz azul y blanca centelleando, se hallaba detenido sobre el bordillo, haciendo sonar la sirena. Un pequeño grupo de vecinos se había reunido ya, mirando con atención mientras la portezuela del coche se abría y dos oficiales en uniforme azul descendían de él. La policía. Intentó incorporarse y volvió a sentir arcadas, los dedos se le contrajeron sobre la tierra húmeda.  
-Te dije que no te movieras -siseó Jace-. Ese demonio rapiñador te alcanzó en la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba medio muerto, de modo que no fue un gran picotazo, pero tenemos que llevarte al Instituto. Quédate quieta.**

-¿Al instituto?- quedo viendo Alec a Jace.

-Pues sí, eso dijo…. dije. -. "Esto se va a volver confuso" pensó.

Isabelle al sentir una pelea rápidamente siguió leyendo.

 **-Esa cosa, el monstruo, hablaba. Clary temblaba sin poderse contener.  
-Ya has oído hablar a un demonio antes.  
Las manos de Jace se movían con delicadeza mientras le deslizaba la tira de tela bajo el cuello y la anudaba. Estaba embadurnada con algo ceroso, como el ungüento de jardinero que su madre usaba para mantener suaves las manos, maltratadas por la pintura y la trementina.  
-El demonio del Pandemónium parecía una persona.  
-Era un demonio eidolon. Un cambiante. Los rapiñadores parecen lo que parecen. No son muy atractivos, pero son demasiado estúpidos para que les importe.**

Jace asentía a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Isabelle.

 **-Dijo que iba a comerme.  
-Pero no lo hizo. Lo mataste. Jace finalizó el nudo y se recostó  
Con gran alivio para Clary, el dolor en la parte posterior del cuello se había desvanecido. Se incorporó para sentarse.  
-La policía está aquí.- Su voz era como el croar de una rana-. Deberíamos  
-No hay nada que puedan hacer. Probablemente alguien te oyó gritar y los llamó. Diez a uno a que esos no son auténticos agentes de policía. Los demonios saben cubrir sus huellas.  
-Mi madre -dijo Clary, obligando a las palabras a salir a través de la garganta inflamada.  
-Hay veneno de rapiñador circulando por tus venas justo en estos momentos. Estarás muerta en una hora si no vienes conmigo.**

Alec frunció los labios "¿y eso era tan malo?" no pudo evitar preguntarse, para después sacudir la cabeza.

 **Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó, y él la levantó de un tirón.  
-Vamos.  
El mundo se ladeó. Jace le pasó una mano por la espalda, sosteniéndola. El muchacho olía a polvo, sangre y metal.  
-¿Puedes andar?  
-Eso creo.  
Clary echó una ojeada a través de los rosales llenos de flores. Vio cómo la policía ascendía por el camino. Uno de ellos, una mujer delgada, sostenía una linterna en una mano. Cuando la  
alzó, Clary vio que la mano estaba descarnada; era una mano esquelética terminada en afilados huesos en las puntas de los dedos.**

-¿Qué? Clary, ¿segura que miraste bien? – Simón la volteo a ver.

-No sé, eso no ha pasado Simón - Clary lo quedo viendo con ojos abiertos.

-Oh, claro.

 **-Su mano  
-Te dije que podían ser demonios. Jace echó un vistazo a la parte trasera de la casa-. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Podemos pasar por el callejón?  
Clary negó con la cabeza.  
-Está tapiado. No hay salida  
Sus palabras se disolvieron en un ataque de tos. Alzó una mano para taparse la boca, y cuando la apartó estaba roja. Lanzó un gemido.  
Jace le agarró la muñeca y se la giró de modo que la parte blanca y vulnerable de la cara anterior del brazo quedara al descubierto bajo la luz de la luna. Tracerías de venas azules recorrían el interior de la piel, transportando sangre envenenada al corazón y al cerebro. Clary sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban. Jace tenía algo en la mano, algo afilado y plateado.**

Jace apretó los labios, no veía nada bueno provenir de esto.

-¿tu tenías qué? – Isabelle bajo el libro.

-¿Estás loco? – Alec se le unió.- Sabes que, no respondas, por supuesto que lo estás, sabes que descuidado fue eso, ella pudo...

-Haber muerto – prosiguió Isabelle – o peor convertirse en una repudiada.

-¿Yo pude qué?- pregunto Clary.

-Sí, ¿ella pudo qué? – siguió Simón.

-Ella no… ella está bien, chicos vamos – protestó Jace.

-No, tú no sabes eso, tú esperabas eso.

-Técnicamente todavía no he hecho nada, sabes…

-No importa, fue una suposición increíblemente estúpida.

Jace agachó la cabeza a sabiendas de que no había manera de escapar esto e Isabelle apiadándose de él continuó la lectura mientras Clary y Simón compartían una mirada que decía mucho "¿en qué se habían metido?."

 **Intentó retirar la mano, pero él la sujetaba con demasiada fuerza. Sintió un punzante beso sobre la piel. Cuando el muchacho la soltó, vio pintado un símbolo negro como los que le cubrían a él la piel, justo bajo el pliegue de la muñeca. Parecía un conjunto de círculos que se solapaban.  
-¿Qué se supone que hace eso?  
-Te ocultará -respondió él-. Temporalmente.  
Deslizó la cosa que Clary había creído que era un cuchillo dentro del cinturón. Era un largo cilindro luminoso, grueso como un dedo índice y que se estrechaba hasta terminar en punta.  
-Mi estela -dijo él.  
Clary no preguntó qué era eso. Estaba ocupada intentando no caerse. El suelo se balanceaba bajo sus pies.**

-No creo que el suelo pueda hacer eso Clary – Mencionó Simón.

Los cazadores de sombras se encogieron de hombros como si pensaran distinto.

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón – se encogió de hombros Clary tratando de no mostrar la inconformidad que sentía aunque por supuesto que Jace la notó.

-¿Estas bien? – le susurró.

-Sí, solo… si, gracias-. Podía ver en la cara de Jace que no le creía en absoluto, pero bien no dijo nada más. Él no era quien para juzgar sobre si ella quería compartir sus sentimientos o no.

 **-Jace -dijo, y se desplomó contra él.  
Él la sujetó como si estuviera acostumbrado a sujetar a jovencitas que se desmayaban, como si lo hiciera todos los días. **

-¿Por qué? ¿Celosa? –le susurro en el oído, disfrutando de la reacción provocada en ella.

Clary rodó los ojos aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse

Isabelle observaba todo esta interacción con interés mientras Alec se miraba las manos en un esfuerzo de pretender que todo estaba bien.

Simón siguió leyendo rápidamente, a él de veras que no le gustaba Jace.

 **A lo mejor así era. La cogió en brazos, diciéndole algo al oído que sonó parecido a Alianza. Clary echó la cabeza atrás para mirarle, pero sólo vio las estrellas dando volteretas laterales en el cielo oscuro sobre su cabeza. Entonces desapareció el fondo de todas partes, y ni siquiera los brazos de Jace a su alrededor fueron suficientes para impedirle caer.**

Jace movió su cabeza hacia el lado. – ¿Era eso un cumplido o?

-Tendrás que averiguarlo – Clary le sonrió misteriosamente. Por el ángel, que ojos más hermosos.

-Terminó el capítulo – Simón interrumpió a Jace al ver que este habría la boca para responderle a Clary.

…

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? No olviden opinar, es muy importante para mí y por favor si hayan un error haganmelo saber._**

 ** _Se que dije que iba a actualizar pronto y lamento no haber cumplido, de veras que sí._**

 ** _Empecé esta historia porque ya había leído varios fics parecidos pero ninguno estaba terminado, entonces me frustraba y decidí hacer uno yo, uno que iba y voy a terminar._**

 ** _La decisión de empezar la historia la tome semanas antes de ingresar a la universidad por primera vez; por lo que no considere realmente el tiempo, ya voy por mi segundo período y me toca levantarme a las 4 am y tengo la costumbre de acostarme a dormir tarde por lo que al llegar a mi casa normalmente hago tareas y me duermo._**

 ** _Lo que intento decir es que no me he olvidado de la historia, no la voy a abandonar; pero definitivamente voy a tardar más en escribir cada capítulo, no podré actualizar cada semana ni cada mes, pero en definitiva actualizare. Lo siento mucho  :(_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
